The Percabeth Club
by spectaculaire
Summary: A collection of Percabeth drabbles from the perspective of other characters. Each chapter is in the POV of a different character. I sincerely promise no OOC! Feel free to request a character!
1. Silena Beauregard

**Trust me, the other chapters aren't usually this lovey-dovey. For a better example of the usual tone of this story, go skip to the Jason or Michael Yew chapter.**

**Ever wonder what the other characters think about Percy and Annabeth's romance. ****Well, here's my interpretation!**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND STORYLINES OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. NO WAY THIS FANFIC IS AFFILIATED WITH RR AND HIS PUBLISHERS.**

* * *

SILENA BEAUREGARD

_Set between The Titan's Curse and The Last Olympian_

Throughout my years at camp, I always had three goals in mind:

1. Make sure all cabins are neat. I am NOT a happy camper when I see dirty laundry during cabin inspectors.

2. Pair up as much campers as possible. Luckily I have my whole cabin helping me with that one.

3. Give Annabeth Chase a makeover.

Annabeth is well aware of the third goal. She assumes it's because I'm basically the epitome of an Aphrodite kid and I just _love _making things look pretty.

Which is _absolutely true._

On the other hand, she doesn't know that my sworn duty to add beauty in this world isn't the main reason why I want to straighten those curly blonde locks of hers or accentuate those incredible grey eyes with the right eye makeup.

No, the main reason why I really want to give Annabeth a makeover is a certain black-haired, sea-green-eyed boy.

Mealtimes, campfire sing-a-longs, awful monster battles you name it. I always catch that Percy Jackson gazing longingly at Annabeth Chase.

And when he's not looking, I see Annabeth gazing at him too.

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if one day, Annabeth decided to put on some mascara or dress nicely. Oh my gods, that boy won't be able to take his eyes off her! He'll probably be thinking, _Holy Poseidon! This girl I've totally been crushing on since I was twelve is a KNOCKOUT. _Then he'll profess his love to here and they'll skip off to the sunset and have beautiful demigod babies.

Well maybe not, but a girl can dream, right?

Besides, it's common knowledge in camp that they have a _connection. _Why else would Percy sneak out of camp last winter when Annabeth was abducted, risking his life and expulsion from camp? It's adorable - they are have feelings for each other and they don't know it! Thinking about their mutual unrequited love makes me want to squeal!

So that's why I want to give Annabeth Chase a makeover.

Everyone knows that a romance between them is inevitable. I just want to speed things up here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Feel free to leave any REQUESTS in the reviews or in my inbox. Seriously. I don't mind if you guys PM me :)**

**For those who are new to this story, each chapter is titled with the narrator's name. If you want, you can skip chapters and choose which POV you want to read.**

**FOR EXAMPLE: You're only interested in reading about Athena's opinion on Percabeth. Abra cadabra, just go to the chapter titled Athena and there you go!**


	2. Connor Stoll

**DISCLAIMER: THE CAST AND CREW OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

CONNOR STOLL

_Set during The Battle of the Labyrinth_

The game was over almost an hour ago and we still haven't found them.

Clarisse LaRue was busy bragging about how she and Lee Fletcher slayed the scorpion and won the golden laurel leaves, blah blah blah, when Grover asked, "Hey, where's Percy and Annabeth?"

It quickly became apparent that they were missing, so everyone began searching for them. There are plenty of nasty monsters in the woods and since Percy was a kid of the Big Three, he'd probably attract the nastiest of them.

We went off in pairs or small groups. I set off to look for them with my brother Travis.

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked as we traipsed through the woods.

Travis was about to answer when he tripped on a tree root, falling flat on his face. He cursed profusely. I understood his pain. Seriously, why do forests have to be such pains to walk through? Though whenever I complain about that to someone, they'd snicker and crack a totally unfunny joke about how "stealthy" us Hermes kids are.

Meanwhile, Travis brushed twigs off his shorts. "Knowing Percy and Annabeth, I bet they're alright. I'm sure they can handle any monster here as long as they stick together. They're probably off alone somewhere."

At that sentence, I smirked at the implications. "Heh, off _alone _somewhere."

Travis caught my expression and smirked back. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if we caught them whispering sweet nothings in a cave."

I mimicked Percy's New Yorker drawl, "'Dude, we're just friends. There's NOTHING between us'. Psshhh, right."

Travis snorted. "Yeah, who are they kidding. I bet if we ever ever start a drinking game about the amount of Percy/Annabeth moments there were in a week, we'd have ambrosia poisoning in no time."

"We'd burst into flames on the first day," I added.

Travis nodded gravely. "Our gravestones will read, _Here lies the Stoll bros. Died from spontaneous, internal combustion_. _Thanks Percabeth._"

Suddenly we couldn't help it anymore and we were laughing our heads off. Really, the portmanteau couple names the Aphrodite kids make can be pretty ridiculous.

"You know, if someone was to happen to stumble upon our conversation, they would think we're creeps," Travis pointed out.

"Well, too be honest, I kinda hope they're holding hands in some deep dark place," I admitted.

Travis paused, then nodded in agreement. "I do too."

* * *

**Lucky for the Stoll bros, they were. **

**I'd love to hear requests in the reviews!**


	3. Chiron

**Remember in the end of LTH, Piper finds a Percabeth pic on Chiron's "Hall of Fame." This is about the origin of that photo.**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE WORLD OF PJATO.**

* * *

CHIRON

_Set between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero_

Alas, since my birth many, many years ago, my brethren always insisted on visiting me and giving me a birthday present. Of course, their idea of a birthday present was a rowdy, raucous party. Because the yearly parties and the fatalities that usually came along with them were a great disruption to my teaching career, I implored them to limit themselves to a small gift.

Ever since then, they never failed to send my birthday gifts.

The gifts are usually centaur-sized T-shirts, sports merchandise or customized arrows, but this year they sent me a box. Inside the box was a Polaroid camera.

There was a note. _Chiron. After the Battle of Manhattan, members of our herd were lost. We give you this camera so throughout the many years you will undoubtedly live, you will not lose thought of the members of your own. _

I smiled. Rarely were my brethren ever so poignant.

Hence, during the end-of-camp ceremony as the campers placed yet another bead on their necklace, I approached my two star campers at the moment. I usually do not exhibit favouritism, but I knew that these two young heroes have accomplished so much in the last several years. I wanted them in my first photo.

"May I take a photo of you two?" I requested. Percy and Annabeth looked up in surprise.

"Sure Chiron," replied Annabeth.

The pair got up and smiled for the camera, Percy's arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

The camera flashed. A photo spluttered out of the camera.

"Thank you," I said. The two went back to what they were doing before. They did not even ask to see the picture.

Later, I posted the photo up on a wall containing pictures of other Camp Half-Blood alumni. I stared at the photo for a moment, just wondering how their lives will play out. Would it be tragic, like countless other demigods before? Or would it be happy for once, like Perseus and Andromeda and a few other couples that endured through the difficult hero life.

I prayed to the gods. _These two have had enough troubles in their lives. Let them have peace. _

Of course I knew that would not be the case. They were lucky enough to survive one Great Prophecy. The Fates would not allow their luck to last. For their sake, I hoped their relationship would persevere. Ever since they were twelve, I knew that both of them would be safe as long as they were together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear requests :)**


	4. Leo Valdez

**DISCLAIMER: THE CAST OF PERCY JACKSON AND OLYMPIANS AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. **

* * *

LEO VALDEZ

_Set during The Mark Of Athena_

Previously, Leo considered Jason and Piper as his choice of the Most Powerful Demigod Couple.

Now, Annabeth and Percy takes the cake.

Leo always thought the scary blonde girl was, well, scary. But now that Leo knew that the Athena girl had a tsunami of a boyfriend, any thought Leo ever had about sassing to Annabeth went down the drain. _Whoosh. _

They were a dynamic duo, Percy and Annabeth. Percy was the brawn, Annabeth was the brain and Leo had to say they made quite a good-looking couple. On top of all that, they were natural leaders. They were _seriously_ heroes.

That was why Leo couldn't help but smirk when Frank told the rest of the _Argo II _passengers that he found the pair in the pegasi stables, _sleeping together. _

Yep, Percy and Annabeth could blab all they want about how they were "just talking", or they were "just fell asleep" and only "kissed a bit". Their feeble excuses did not matter because Leo's view on their relationship had changed for good.


	5. Sally Jackson

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

SALLY JACKSON

_Set in the beginning of The Titan's Curse_

Here I was, driving my son to a possibly monster-infested military school in Maine. I should have been terrified out of my mind. No, I was actually looking forward to picking up a couple of Percy's friends on the way.

See, for the past year or so, my son has been telling me many things about Camp Half-Blood. His friends are the main topics.

I already met two out of three of his best friends. I met Grover the satyr while running away from yet another monster. I practically spent the entire last school year getting to know Tyson, Percy's Cyclops half-brother (not from my side of the family).

I never met Annabeth.

For a while, I have been intrigued about this Annabeth. I let Percy think it was because she was his best half-blood friend. In fact, I was interested in her because she's a girl. Judging by the photos Percy showed me she's _pretty_ too.

I read enough stories regarding strong friendships between different genders to know what was eventually going to happen. One day, my baby is going to wake up and think, _Wow, my best friend Annabeth looks really good. _Then he'll develop feelings for her.

Perhaps that was not an accurate description, but I know, without a doubt, it will happen. Percy speaks very highly of her, declaring her as "one of the smartest people he knows". Those are the sort of things a mother wants to hear about a prospective girlfriend. For all I know, maybe Percy already does have feelings for her!

"Mom, stop here," Percy instructed.

I snapped out of my reverie and parked the car. Two girls, dressed in comfy winter clothing, approached our car. One of them had familiar blonde hair.

Percy opened the car door and ushered the girls in.

"Mom, this is Thalia." Percy gestured towards the girl with spiky black hair. "And this is Annabeth." He gestured towards Annabeth, who smiled. She had lovely grey eyes.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said warmly. "Percy said a lot of good things about you."

I grinned. "Likewise."

Yes, I wouldn't mind my son falling in love with the likes of Annabeth Chase.


	6. Nico di Angelo

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

NICO DI ANGELO

_Set during The Titan's Curse, as in, before Emo!Nico_

Most people would be all freaked out after learning that the characters from the best game in the world are real.

I, on the other hand, thought it was AWESOME.

Okay, I admit that when I found out that Dr. Thorn, our vice principal, was actually a spike-slamming monster with 3000 attack power (plus 5 to saving throws), I was really scared. But no worries - we're fine right now. My big sister and I are in the good hands of Artemis. It's kind of weird seeing a goddess from one of my Mythomagic figurines in real life. Even though Artemis has an unlimited amount of arrows that do 250 attack damage and she's apparently, like, a billion years old, she looks around Bianca's age.

At the moment, Bianca's talking to the moon goddess in one of those big silver tents. I'm talking to Grover and Percy, the black-haired guy, who are the only other boys around. The Hunters are all girls and they don't allow boys in their club. Grover says that it's because Artemis is a virgin goddess, whatever that means.

I ask Percy a lot of questions. He's a half-blood, like me and Bianca, except he actually knows his godly parent. Plus, he's not much older than my sister and he has a _sword. _

"That's Thalia right?" I question, pointing at the spiky-haired teenager pacing around the Hunters' wolves. I think she's a half-blood too.

"Yeah," answers Percy, "She's the daughter of Zeus."

My jaw drops. Zeus is the most powerful character in Mythomagic, with lightning bolts that do 600 attack damage. Then I remember that Percy's the son of Poseidon, the second strongest character, who has a rivalry with Zeus.

At that, I can't help but ask, "Do you and Thalia fight a lot since she's the daughter of Zeus?"

Percy doesn't answer. I'm used to that.

I decide to change the subject. "How about that girl who fell, she's a half-blood too, right?"

Percy grimaces. "Yeah. Her name was Annabeth. She was a daughter of Athena."

"Was? Why'd you use _was_? You make it sound like she's dead," I tell him.

Percy's grimace deepens. He seems almost in pain. "Well, she _is_ gone."

I pat his shoulder. "Don't worry Percy. I'm pretty sure Annabeth isn't dead." The last part is true. I can't explain it, but I just _know. _

We sit in silence for a moment until I realize something. "Athena is the goddess of wisdom and war, isn't she? If Annabeth's mom is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't she know better than to fall off a cliff?"

Percy buries his face in his hands and stays quiet. It was a simple question. Why is he taking it so hard? Does he really care that much about her?

Finally, it dawns on me. Of course...

"Is Annabeth your girlfriend?" I enquire.

Percy's suddenly looks up, his face really red. His eyes widen. "What? No!" he denies, unconvincingly.

Even though I'm ten years old and I don't know much about this lovey-dovey stuff, I can tell there's something there between Percy and Annabeth. Maybe Percy _is _telling the truth and they aren't dating. Still, he probably has a _crush_ on her.

Percy just can't admit it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Check out my other fanfic "****The-Demigod-Pageant "**

**I'd love to hear requests in the reviews :)**


	7. Grover Underwood

**DISCLAIMER: THE CAST AND CREW OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

GROVER UNDERWOOD

_Set during The Lightning Thief_

On our way west, I often found myself rousing from my sleep. I guess it was due to the mournful pleas of all the poor wild animals that had to deal with this muck of a truck. Really, how could a business called Kindness International be so _inhumane?_

During my brief waking moments, I could hear snatches of Percy and Annabeth's conversations.

One time I could hear them discussing an unfavourable outcome of our situation.

"So if the gods fight, will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?" I heard Percy ask.

Annabeth replied, "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

At this point, I knew I should probably stop eavesdropping. On the other hand, I couldn't help but be curious about Annabeth's reply when Percy asked "Why?"

Annabeth said, "Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"

I grinned between pretend snores. I'm a satyr. I can read Annabeth's emotions on her face. I've read them plenty of times before!

So I knew from previous emotion readings that there was the slightest _something_ that Annabeth felt towards Percy that wasn't exactly pure friendship.

Vice-versa with Percy.

* * *

**Feel free to leave requests :)**


	8. Paul Blofis

**I got a bunch of requests to do Paul. So here it is :D in WEDDING FORM :)**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CAST AND CREW OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH HIM OR HIS PEEPS AT DISNEY HYPERION.**

* * *

PAUL BLOFIS

_Set between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian_

"_At last... My love has come along..._"

The crooning voice of Etta James fills the air. As the sound of violins soar, I twirl Sally around, causing the ivory skirt of her gown to whirl fantastically.

"You look beautiful," I whisper. The new Ms. Blofis beams.

For a while we are in absolute bliss. Other couples stream onto the dance floor. I notice my new stepson Percy spinning a pretty girl in a blue dress. I do not recognize the girl but then I remember Percy asking us if he could invite some friends.

"Who's that girl Percy's dancing with?" I ask Sally.

Sally follows my gaze and grins. "Her name is Annabeth. She's Percy's _friend._"

I smirk. "Why did you emphasize the word _friend._"

"Why do _you_ think I emphasized the word _friend?_"

I laugh. "I'd love to formally introduce myself to this _friend_ of Percy's."

The song ends and a cheesy disco song plays. Unsurprisingly, Percy and his "friend" Annabeth sit out this time. The pair joins Tyson and Rachel, friends of Percy that I have already met before. They watch the only teenaged pair currently dancing - Grover and his girlfriend Juniper, both of whom I have met during an unusually eventful outing to Central Park. The only friend of Percy's that I've met who is absent is Nico, the small boy who came out of nowhere to Percy's fifteenth birthday gathering and ate half the cake.

Sally and I make our way towards the group. Percy sees us coming and stands, smiling.

He hugs the both of us. "Congrats Mom, Paul."

We spend some time shaking their hands, hearing them congratulate us. I officially meet Annabeth Chase.

I can understand why Sally would stress the word _friend. _Judging by the way Percy and Annabeth look at each other, there is definitely some sort of connection that goes beyond camaraderie. Furthermore, whenever Rachel talks to Percy, I can see the slightest frown in Annabeth's face.

Aah, teenaged romance before it even happens. I find it quite funny actually. I teach both Percy and Rachel at Goode so I am aware of their growing friendship. On the other hand, I do recall Percy mentioning Annabeth before, calling her one of his oldest friends.

We are interrupted by the DJ announcing the "Mother/Son Dance." Arm-in-arm, Percy and Sally glide onto the dance floor.

I sit on the chair next to Annabeth.

"It's remarkable to see them so content despite how unique they are," I comment.

Annabeth looks at me in surprise. "Did Percy tell you about..."

I finish her sentence. "The fact that he's half-Greek-god, yes."

Annabeth bites her lip. "Are you... fine with it?" she asks slowly.

"I was quite disconcerted when Percy and Sally revealed their secret," I admit, "but they're good people."

With a thoughtful look, Annabeth says, "I think it's pretty cool that as a stepparent you've accepted Percy's identity so smoothly."

"Well, I'm still getting used to it though," I tell her, "Especially the monsters that attempt to destroy my classroom."

Annabeth laughs but abruptly stops. "Wait, are you serious?"

I chortle her question off. "Percy has told me a lot about you. Is it true that you're a daughter of the Greek goddess Athena?"

Annabeth nods. "Yes, the goddess of wisdom and battle."

Impressed, I saw, "It's nice to know that an intelligent young lady like yourself is looking out for Percy while he's on his demigod ventures."

With a shrug, Annabeth replies, "It has practically been my job since I was twelve."

On that note, she launches into a description of her and Percy's exploits and adventures. As I attentively listen to Annabeth, I can see why Sally implied a possible romance. From all the time the two has spent together, it's unsurprising that there can be non-platonic feelings lingering around.

The song ends and I get up to meet with Sally again.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Annabeth," I say before I leave, "It's nice to know that Percy has a _friend_ like you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you didn't catch it, when Annabeth says that it's "cool that [Paul] accepted Percy's identity", it's a slight reference to Annabeth's former problems with her family**

**Feel free to leave requests :)**


	9. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**DISCLAIMER: JE NE POSSÉDE PAS LE SÉRIES PERCY JACKSON ET LES OLYMPIENS. RICK RIORDAN POSSÉDE LES LIVRES.**

* * *

RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE

_Set during The Battle of the Labyrinth_

They came five minutes early.

We were meeting at Times Square where I was helping out in our fundraiser for our group Urban Art for Kids. During the last five minutes of my shift, I could see Percy and a tall blonde girl staring at me.

While I posed entirely in gold, I could hear the girl suggest to Percy, "Maybe if we push her over."

What a friendly thing to say. I did not dare to lose my stance though. I liked to pretend I was professional that way.

Afterwards, we went to the Java Moose to grab some coffee. I tried to ignore the blonde girl's glares. With those intense grey eyes, her stares were like daggers!

At first I assumed that this girl (Annabeth not Annabell) was simply an unpleasant person to be around. Then it became painfully obvious that she saw me as a dangerous threat.

No, not a _physically_ dangerous threat. Judging by her deep tan and super athletic build, Annabeth could easily beat my scrawny self. No, Annabeth perceived me as dangerous to her and Percy's status as super-close and super-powerful besties.

I started to wonder if this chick is territorial about all her friends. Soon it struck me.

Well, well, well. It looked like Annabeth had a big crush on her super-close and super-powerful bestie.

To be honest, I could not blame her. I got to say, Percy's pretty cute with that tousled black hair, enchanting green eyes... Imagine being "just friends" with that.

Of course, Percy was completely unaware of Annabeth's feelings.

_Sigh_. Boys. Totally blind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Feel free to put some reviews detailing your requests :)**


	10. Ares

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH HIM OR HIS PUBLISHERS.**

* * *

ARES

_Set during The Lightning Thief_

While I was busy waiting for those brats, I leaned on my motorcycle and turned on my H-Phone. I suppressed my laughter as I watched the opening sequence of _Caught In A Golden Net, _a TV show with the sole purpose of humiliating Aphrodite and I. Yep, the crippled blacksmith was so jealous of our relationship that he made a TV show about catching us in our intimate moments.

This time, he would not catch us.

Sure enough, old Seaweed's kid and that Athena girl were on Hephaestus TV. They were screaming their puny heads off in that Tunnel of Love ride.

I frowned. The ride seemed a hundred times much faster with much more water. Also, I didn't remember there being a bunch of spiders short-circuiting around the boat.

Whatever. It was hilarious! Hephaestus must've been gritting his crooked teeth when he discovered a bunch of kids in his trap.

It soon became apparent that the punks' boat was going to smash against the gate. This show was getting better and better!

Unluckily, Poseidon's idiot of a son had an idea. He and Blondie grasped each other hands.

For a slim second, I thought to myself, _Hey, those two actually look pretty good together. _

As I thought about it, they did. You know, they both have decent faces and, by the looks of it, they're probably _okay_ fighters...

My thoughts were interrupted by loud screams. I gazed at my H-Phone screen and saw the two, held by a flying goatboy, barreling down towards the pavement.

Damn. They made it out alive.

"Show's over!" hollered the Poseidon brat, "Thank you! Good night!"

As the _Caught In A Golden Net _theme played, I grinned. Those kids would be _so _pissed when they met up with me.

Like I care. In fact, they should thank me for giving them the opportunity to ride on The Tunnel of Love. I bet they enjoyed the ride a bit. I know I did.

Hold up. What was I thinking? I'm the god of _war_, I should not me thinking about such soft, lovey-dovey, marshmallow stuff.

Okay Ares, wars, gory battles, severed heads, pillaged cities, weapons of mass destruction, people of mass destruction...

Aah, that was better.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Check out my other fanfic: s/9448355/1/The-Demigod-Pageant (add the title of this website to the beginning with a / )**

**In the reviews, feel free to leave requests. **


	11. Tyson

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH HIM OR HIS PUBLISHERS.**

* * *

TYSON

_Set during The Battle of the Labyrinth_

There were so many candy wrappers cluttered around our cabin, but I didn't care. I was too excited about how fun this summer would be!

I was going to spend two months at Camp Half-Blood with my big brother Percy! We were going to eat peanut butter sandwiches, drive chariots, ride fish ponies, fight monsters, see Annabeth, climb that nice warm rock wall, and make things go BOOM.

But first, I had to deal with this messy cabin.

Percy was at camp at winter, so I guessed he was too busy to clean. I was really busy at winter too. I was making super sharp swords! Boss told me I did a good job too!

Anyway, Percy wasn't here yet so I had to clean Poseidon's cabin by myself. I was okay with it. I liked cleaning.

Besides, Percy was probably out seeing that movie with Annabeth.

I knew that fact because I Iris-messaged Percy this morning because I wanted to tell him that I'd be at camp this summer. However, Percy's mom answered and told me that Percy was on an "orientation". Then he was going on a date, oops, she meant_ see a movie_ with Annabeth.

I had a feeling that Percy's mom made that mistake on purpose. Percy's mom told me before that she "wouldn't mind" Percy and Annabeth getting into a relationship. I agreed. Personally, I liked the idea of Annabeth becoming Percy's girlfriend. Since the moment I met her, I always thought she was really pretty and I bet that Percy thought that too.

Plus, if Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend, it meant I would see her more!

And what would happen if I started to see Annabeth more? There would be MORE super fun times in which we'd eat peanut butter sandwiches, drive chariots, ride fish ponies, fight monsters, see Annabeth (of course), climb that nice warm rock wall, and make things go BOOM.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! **

**If you want to see a certain character's point of view, make sure to mention it in a review.**

**Check my profile out if you want to read more of my stuff! **


	12. Blackjack

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. RICK RIORDAN AND HIS AFFILIATES DO.**

* * *

BLACKJACK

_Set between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero_

Honestly, I considered myself to be one of the friendliest and most handsome pegasi around.

However, the next time a hefty Hypnos kid grabs my impeccable mane and calls me a "pretty lady horsey", I'M OUT. How many times do I have to mention that _nobody_ rides me like a carnival pony other than my boss.

While an older camper explained to some newbies about "the dangers of flying" (hmph, like there are any), I decided to skip the stables for a while.

"Where you going, Blackjack?" asked my bud Porkpie as I lifted myself into the air.

"I'm hitting the beach," I neighed in reply.

"Shouldn't we be dealing with these lil' kids?" brayed my other pal Guido, but I was already gone.

The campers went "_Whoa_" as I zipped out of these crazy horse cages and headed towards the coast.

Unless it was the Fourth of July when the campers make all sorts of noise with their nasty fireworks, the beach was usually very quiet. I liked it. It was the perfect place for a horse like me to sunbathe, not that me and my black hair needed the tan.

I settled on a nice, soft sand dune and relaxed my wings. _Aahh..._

Not even one minute passed when I heard a voice call my name. "Blackjack!"

I raised my head. Out there, among the frothy waves, was a beached hippocampus.

"Whoa there, lil' dude! You okay?" I hurried to the creature and began rolling it back into the ocean.

"UAHHH! STOP. I'M OKAY," whinnied the creature.

"Sorry," I apologized. I halted the rolling. "Oh hey Rainbow."

Rainbow the hippocampus spewed water out of its mouth. "Hello Blackjack," he greeted a bit curtly.

Awkwardly, I tried to explain. "About the rolling, I thought you were beached and..."

"Let's forget about that," Rainbow said with a dismissive flick of his hoof. "Can you do me a favour and summon Lord Percy? An infant dolphin has gotten herself stuck within a sunken boat. We desperately require Lord Percy's help."

"Sure thing, Rainbow," I replied, "Imma tell him right now."

Immediately, I launched myself into the air again. Man, I haven't seen Boss lately since he started going out with his ladyfriend. A dolphin in distress was definitely the best excuse to see Boss again.

Enjoying the swift winds blowing against my mane, I soared above the camp. Just for the heck of it, I landed in the middle of an aggressive basketball game between the half-bloods and goatboys.

"Blackjack!" exclaimed Boss's goatboy best friend. Ugh, right. Goatboys can talk to animals. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Percy," I told him, "There's a sea creature in need."

The goatboy's eyes widened. "I highly suggest you don't do that."

I ignored him and headed straight to Boss's cabin. With one powerful hoof, I slammed open the cabin door.

Oh sweet Lord Poseidon, no wonder the goatboy gave me that warning. Currently, Boss and his ladyfriend were engaged in one of those disgusting human activities where they mash their mouths together. _Ack!_

Boss yelped. He accidentally threw his ladyfriend off himself, prompting a loud "_OW!_" from the girl.

Rubbing her possibly bruised head, the girl turned to glare at me. "Percy? Why in Hades is your pegasus here?"

Boss groaned. _What's the matter Blackjack?_ Boss asked telepathically,_ I'm kinda busy here._

_Boss - _I began.

_How many times have I told you not to call me "boss", _Boss interrupted, still annoyed with my unexpected and badly-timed visit.

_Whatever you say, Boss. Anyhoo, there's a baby dolphin that needs your assistance. A sunken boat. An inevitable death if you don't help out. The usual shindig _

Boss paused to think for a moment. Then he looked at his ladyfriend. "Sorry Annabeth, but there's some trouble with a marine animal. I'll see you later okay?"

The ladyfriend sighed in a _Why-does-my-boyfriend-have-to-be-the-friend-to-all -sea-creatures-type? _way, but I could see a half-smile creeping up her face. "Go ahead Percy."

Boss put his lips against the girl's cheek then hopped onto my back.

_Lead the way, _he ordered.

I drove myself upward, into the summer sky.

As we sped towards the beach, I couldn't help but ask Boss a certain question.

_What was that mouth-mashing thing you and your ladyfriend were doing, Boss? _

I swore I could feel Boss's face redden. _It's called "making out" Blackjack. Humans do that when they're in a relationship. Well, usually. _

I shuddered. _It looked sorta gross. Pegasi don't do that "making out" thing. _

Boss laughed, then we dove towards the sand.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you for reading!**

**A special thanks goes out to the user chocykitty for requesting Blackjack. Let me just say, what an AWESOME idea. **

**If you have any other requests for a POV, feel free to voice them in a review**


	13. Calypso

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. RICK RIORDAN AND HIS AFFILIATES DO.**

* * *

CALYPSO

_Set between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero_

It was very strange to be outside of Ogygia for the first time in eons. Indeed, the world has changed greatly.

Recently, Hermes visited my home and informed me that the gods have granted me amnesty and freedom. Since then, I have been roaming the earth, hoping to experience what I have been missing for thousands of years.

The first place I visited was Manhattan.

A hero once told me that people could not have gardens in Manhattan.

Thus, I was amazed when I gazed upon the wide expanse of trees that I later learned was called Central Park. It was breathtaking. Central Park was like a sanctuary among the urban sprawl of New York City.

As I enjoyed a peculiar but sweet delight on a cone called an "ice cream", I wandered around the park. Dryads waved at me from their magnificent trees.

To my surprise, I saw a familiar face while I was on my stroll.

He was relaxing on top of a blanket, his head rested on the lap of a lovely girl. His eyes were closed - a portrait of pure bliss. Food was spread out before them. I watched the girl pluck out a grape and place it into boy's mouth.

Indeed, it was Percy Jackson. I knew without a doubt that this beautiful girl was that Annabeth he always spoke highly about.

Before I knew it, a tear was trickling down my cheek. Percy smiled as he gazed up at the girl. Yes, I have been missing out on too much.

I no longer wondered why Percy chose to depart from Ogygia. I no longer wondered why all of them chose to leave me.

Why would they choose to limit themselves to Ogygia? Why would they choose to miss out on forming strong bonds like the one Percy and Annabeth have?

Apart from my sorrow, I was also quite glad. I have always been the kind to appreciate beauty, and this was truly beautiful altogether. _They _were truly beautiful together.


	14. Dionysus (Mr D)

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH HIM OR HIS PUBLISHERS.**

* * *

DIONYSUS (MR. D)

_Set in an undetermined time_

It was common knowledge that I absolutely abhorred heroes.

Yet I saved one of my best wines for today.

Alright! I admit it. _They deserved it. _Trust me, I knew. I was Peter Johnson and Annie Bell's camp director for too many years than I would've liked. Compared to other demigods I had the ill-privilege of meeting, they were decent.

Hence, without their knowledge, I slipped a bottle of the finest red wine into the pile. I buried it behind a huge basket from Aphrodite that had a large note reading "I TOLD YOU SO".

I snickered when I saw Aphrodite's note. I had to say, I was not _even one bit_ taken by surprise when the announcement went out. It was actually rather amusing seeing Poseidon and Athena's expressions when they found out that such an event was taking place between their prized children.

However, both of them did not need the Fates or an Oracle to know it was inevitable. Every one of the gods knew it was inevitable!

Needless to say, if those two could go through all of those hardships _plus_ maintain such a strong love, then they deserved a gift from my personal stock of divine red wine.

Also, if anybody objected to their relationship on that day, I would strangle the idiot with vines. Or turn them insane. Or transform them into a blubbering dolphin. Or give them the curse of "worst party host ever".

In case of such a debacle, as a rare second gift, I would let the couple choose.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup mes ami(e)s! **

**As always, requests in the reviews = possible next narrator**


	15. Thalia Grace

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH HIM OR HIS PUBLISHERS.**

* * *

THALIA GRACE

_Set during The Titan's Curse_

Note to self: Never slow-dance with a satyr again.

"_Ow!_" I yelped. Man, it was painful every time Grover stumbled. Even with my thick black boots on, I winced each time his shoe-wearing hooves crunched my toes.

"Sorry," Grover apologized, "Like I said, I can't dance."

"Then let's just sway in one spot," I suggested.

This was kind of pathetic. My mom taught me how to dance when I was a little kid during the days she wasn't a complete hag. I remember that she told me that I was actually pretty good.

"_My little graceful Thalia,_" She used to call me.

Now here I was, wobbling around with a teenaged boy with two left hooves.

At least we weren't the worst looking couple on the dance floor. All around us, the students of Westover Hall were stiffly attempting to dance. I guess that because Westover was a military school, the kids did not have many opportunities to practice their moves. On top of that, a sappy squeaky-clean teen pop song was playing. Honestly, even _I _found it hard to dance to that.

"Satyrs aren't built to dance to these kind of tunes!" bleated Grover, "We're better at jigs and hoedowns and breakdancing!"

"You were the one who chose the Jesse McCartney," I reminded him.

"Hey, don't hate on me for liking his songs," defended Grover, "Besides, why didn't you ask Percy to dance with you? He's probably not worse than me, if that's possible."

I shrugged. "Doubt it. Plus, I didn't really feel like dancing with Percy," I said dismissively then spun myself around.

Grover grabbed me while I was spinning to intently study my facial expression. A grin grew across his face.

"Gosh Thalia, I had no idea you were _that_ type," he told me, smirking.

"What type?" I asked nonchalantly.

"The _matchmaking_ type."

Damn. Stupid satyrs and their stupid emotion-reading ability. "Okay, I admit that I do think Annabeth and Percy like each other. That doesn't necessarily mean I'm matchmaking," I pointed out.

Grover looked unconvinced. He stared at me, as if expecting a better answer.

I sighed. "Fine, you got me. I asked you to dance with me because I thought this was a good chance to leave those two alone together."

Grover pumped his fist. "I knew it! I suspected that was the main reason you chose to dance with me!" He then proceeded to accidentally trip over my feet.

I caught him before he face-planted on the floor. "No, goatboy. The main reason I asked you was your awesome talent of destroying my toes while swaying on the spot."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. He smirked again, "I still can't get over the fact that you, of all people, ship them."

"Ship? What the heck do you mean by _ship_?"

"I'm not saying that I thought you were cold-hearted or something. I just didn't expect that you would warm up to Percy that quickly," Grover continued.

I sighed. "I met Percy five or six months ago. That's enough time to figure out that he's really a nice guy, despite how dense he is. Plus, Annabeth is like a little sister to me and as one of her oldest friends, I personally believe she deserves a guy like him."

_And I believe she should experience what it's like to be in a relationship, _I didn't say.

Recently, Annabeth told me that she was starting to consider joining the Hunters of Artemis. Although I was not the biggest fan of the Hunters, I was utterly shocked.

I remembered my last encounter with the Hunters and how I rejected them because at the time, I didn't want to limit myself to a life of no romance. I rejected the Hunters because of Luke.

Now fast-forward six years and the guy I rejected immortality for was now the "bad guy". I almost regretted not accepting the Hunters' offer.

Annabeth, on the other hand, probably would not receive the same horrid luck as I did. She was not like me, who was decreed by the Fates to live "the tragic life of an illegitimate child of Zeus". Between the two of us, Annabeth was hands down the most likely to fall in love with the right guy and live happily. The right guy for her could be Percy.

However, I knew she was skeptical about a future romance in her life, especially since she was a powerful demigod with a life-span that tended to be much shorter. On top of that, Percy was an even more powerful demigod with a guaranteed shorter life-span. Still, I didn't want her to limit herself when she had way better chance at a love life than I did. Who knows - maybe Annabeth and Percy would have enough time if they did get together.

While I was immersed in my thoughts, we tried to dance for a few moments before Grover spoke again. "You know, Thalia. You're not the only one who suspects a budding romance between Annabeth and Percy. A lot of people do. Actually, I'm pretty sure at least half the campers, even Chiron, suspects it."

I paused then smiled. "Can't say I blame them. They do look kind of cute together."

In unison, we glanced at Percy and Annabeth. They were awkwardly standing side by side. Percy's hand kept nervously brushing his black hair.

Grover and I exchanged glances. We danced our way closer to the pair.

"Hey!" I called. Annabeth and Percy whipped around. They gawked at the sight of Grover's clumsy footwork.

"Dance, you guys!" I hollered at them, "You look stupid just standing there."

Their expressions were priceless. Laughing, we danced away from them.

"Well, that's one mission accomplished," I said.

"We got another mission to go," Grover pointed out. He nodded towards the bleachers, where the di Angelo kids sat.

"Whatever," I replied, "Annabeth and Percy got enough time for at least one song."

* * *

**And if I remember correctly, Percy and Annabeth didn't get to finish their song at the dance :( But they did end up dancing again, which may be addressed in a future chapter**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember: requests in the reviews = next POSSIBLE narrator**


	16. Clarisse La Rue

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH HIS WORKS.**

* * *

CLARISSE LA RUE

_Set during The Sea Of Monsters _

Don't get me wrong. Prissy Jackson is one of my LEAST favourite people in this world. I'm not kidding - he's up there with my demonic fifth grade teacher who was way too serious about classic literature.

Yet right now, I feel like I'm getting soft. I feel like my rude, hateful, and generally hostile attitude towards Jackson is turning into something... different. Something fluffy and marshmallow-like.

[Grover: Shippers and fangirls and fangirl shippers, please don't get the wrong idea.]

Underwood, I didn't understand a word you said. Apart from that, what the Hades are you doing? This is _my_ turn to narrate. Stop reading my emotions and why are you acting like there's a tape recorder. Geez.

Anyway, going back to my thoughts...

I'm starting to think that maybe it's not such a bad idea to be friends with Jackson. I suspect that this crazy thought was planted in my mind when Jackson with his curly blonde sidekick let me take the Golden Fleece back to Camp alone and bask in the eternal glory of saving the only safe haven of half-floods, blah blah blah.

Just to clear things up here - I worked really hard on that quest and I deserved the recognition. Still, it was a nice thing for them to do.

It's really weird how I don't actually hate Prissy that much, even though I have daily urges to punch him in his ugly face.

To prove this point, here is exhibit A: the chariot race.

The camp very recently had its first chariot race with Chiron. I don't want to talk about the details about the actual race because, er, the event was embarrassing. I was the champion and I didn't come close to first in this race. Pathetic.

Besides, the next day, nobody in camp talked that much about what happened in the race. They talked more about what happened _after _the race.

You see, the winning team in that buzz-worthy chariot race was no other than Prissy and the Princess (Percy and Annabeth, for clarification). While the two were basking in the eternal glory of winning a feeble, lame chariot race, Percy was being a sickeningly sweet guy and giving a shout out to his one-eyed "baby brother" Tyson. Apparently Annabeth found guys who praise their six-footer, monster, half-brothers "super cute".

So, she kissed him on the cheek. Right in front of everyone in the camp.

It was downright adorable.

I-I mean other people probably found it adorable, judging by the wild cheers after that public display of affection (PDA).

I was EXTREMELY furious that these punks managed to beat people like Beckendorf, the jacked-up Hephaestus kid, or the shiny, arrow-shooting Apollo kids or _me_. At the same time, I was sort of glad for Percy and Annabeth.

To tell the truth, I always thought they would make a good pair. They already proved that as a pair, they performed well on quests. I bet it this pair will make an awesome couple. It isn't that far-fetched of an idea. I've noticed that the only times I come close to pulverizing Jackson in a sword-fight was when miss Princess walked into the arena. Within those tender seconds, Jackson would be momentarily distracted and his swordsmanship would get a bit shabby. Same thing goes to Blondie and target practice. Sometimes she would try to teach Jackson how to use a bow properly without endangering bystanders. Honestly, because that Wise girl actually makes an effort to improve the worst archer in the history of Camp Half-Blood, that suggests some deeper feelings.

Obviously, the two punks are crushing on one another, and not in the awesome, violent, warlike way.

So I thought it was kind of pleasant to see little miss Princess kiss Prissy's cheek, causing his ugly face to turn all red. It was about time their budding romance _blossomed. _

Whoa. Did I just say that?

Never mind, I know what my problem is. There it is - the Aphrodite cabin. The whole thing reeks of designer perfume and softness. I've been sitting on the bench right outside of it.

Wow. Whatever lovey-dovey spell that's in that demigod dollhouse is _potent. _

* * *

**I wanted to do a drabble set in The Sea of Monsters since the movie is coming out soon. WOOT! **

**Nah I'm just kidding. I couldn't even finish watching the first movie because of my overwhelming disappointment in everything about the whole Lightning Thief movie. Actually, maybe I wasn't so disappointed in the casting of Logan Lerman... **

**Anyhoo... Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to review IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS MMHMM**

**P.S. Just in case, for those who were slightly confused about the whole Grover interruption thing in Clarisse's drabble, that's a sign that you should read the Kane Chronicles, another awesome Riordan series. **


	17. Piper McLean

**I must warn you, this one won't be funny, I think.**

**I'm going to attempt to write seriously so yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN AND HIS AFFILIATES.**

* * *

PIPER McLEAN

_Set between The Mark of Athena and The House of Hades_

It was unmistakable. The atmosphere within the _Argo II _darkened after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

None of the crew of the _Argo II_ had gotten a lot of sleep because they were constantly attacked. Dedicated to his captain duties, Leo was always checking on the ship while Nico di Angelo was still recovering from his near scrape with death. Even Coach Hedge was more subdued these days.

Apart from the physical exhaustion, Piper knew that everyone was also emotionally down. Percy and Annabeth were their leaders. The two of them was the glue that held the crew together.

Whenever Piper thought about their well-being, she clung onto the reassuring words from Nico di Angelo that he gave after they fell.

Like Nico said, Percy and Annabeth were probably as okay as they could be in Tartarus. They're both amazingly strong people, even in demigod standards. Together they could deal with anything. Piper believed it too.

It was not just that Percy had mindblowing powers or that Annabeth was the smartest person Piper had ever met. They were strong in other ways. Their strength showed in their bond.

Piper had to admit, the bond between her and Jason really dimmed in comparison to the closeness between Percy and Annabeth.

One time, Piper, Jason and Leo went around Camp Half-Blood to find out more information about Percy Jackson, who was still missing at that time.

Everyone they interviewed made some sort of comment on Percy and Annabeth's relationship.

"_I bet they liked each other since they went on their first quest when they were twelve,_" said Clarisse La Rue.

"_One winter, Annabeth went missing and Percy snuck out of Camp to interrupt a quest to find her,_" said Will Solace.

"_I remember on the evening after the Battle of Manhattan, they officially became a couple,_" said the normally mischievous Connor Stoll, "_That day, we dumped them into the canoe lake and they wouldn't come up. Ughh... what were they doing down there?_"

Obviously, those two had the sort of bond that children of Poseidon and Athena shouldn't have and beyond.

Yes, it was unmistakable. As long as they were at each other's side, they could stand Tartarus.

And the _Argo II _and everyone in it would be there to get them out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Request in the reviews = next possible narrator**

**And thanks for all the nice reviews and requests. They really motivated me to write more :)**

**Check out my other fics if you like my writing :)**


	18. Poseidon

**I got some reviews to write in Poseidon's POV so** **here it is****! I hope it's not too OOC. I wanted to suggest a different opinion Poseidon might have about Percabeth.**

**DISCLAIMER: THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

POSEIDON

_Set during/after The Last Olympian_

Everyone in the sea knew I had my hands full with repairing my palace. I specifically requested that all appointments with me would be strictly concerning the damages from the Titan battles. Yet, there was this one itty-bitty sardine that insisted on telling me this "urgent piece of gossip". The little guy was so determined to relay whatever news he had for me that I had no choice but to let him in.

As I sat in my underwater throne, the grand doors of the throne room opened and the sardine swam in. He bowed respectfully.

"My Lord," the sardine said, his voice high-pitched, "I have disturbing news from our brethren in Long Island."

"Long Island?" I repeated, "Does this 'piece of gossip' have something to do with Percy?"

The sardine nodded vigorously. Then, as if he couldn't hold it any long, the words gushed out of his mouth in a torrent. "Your son was sighted kissing a girl on the bottom of a lake. A daughter of _Athena._"

Immediately, the sardine clamped his mouth shut. While barely opening his mouth, he squeaked, "I'm greatly sorry for my rudeness, your Majesty."

"Apology accepted," I replied, "Though it bothers me that you came all the way from New York just to tell me this."

The sardine stared. "Your highness, according to some _very _reliable sources, Lord Percy is in a romantic relationship with the said daughter of Athena. Please forgive me for asking, but does this not disturb you that your son is canoodling with the child of one of your _sworn enemies_?"

I thought for a moment and answered, "Nope, not at all. Although, thank you for informing me of... my teenaged son's love life."

There was a moment of silence. I broke it by adding, "You may leave".

With a quick bow, the sardine hurriedly exited the palace.

I mused about my son's blossoming romance with a girl my subjects expected me to downright disapprove. Frankly, I did not mind Percy dating that daughter of Athena. I have always been keeping an eye on Percy and for a long time, I suspected a future relationship between him and his friend Annabeth. Plus, I did not wish to be _that_ kind of father who was strict about dating.

Perhaps, I did prefer Percy to settle with a pretty naiad or a Nereid from a noble family or somebody who wasn't a spawn of Athena, in the circumstance that Percy lived long enough. However if I did enforce my opinions as rules in Percy's love life, those sort of constraints would make me seem like a hypocrite. It was common knowledge that I had trouble staying true to the any dating restrictions placed on me. Plus, I knew it would do no good to limit Percy's possibilities. The sea does not like to be restrained.

Anyway, back to my original point, a relationship between my son and the "child of one of my sworn enemies" does not irk me even a little!

Unlike me, that hag Athena must be furious about Percy and Annabeth's relationship upgrade from good friends with obvious crushes to full-blown sweethearts. I could already imagine Athena ominously warning Percy to "_stay away from Annabeth_"even though everybody knew it was impossible. How hilarious would that be?

Indeed, the thought of Athena's discontent was enough for me to want them to stay together. If every cuddle between the two caused Athena to blow steam from her ears, then I supported their relationship wholeheartedly!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic so far**

**Which narrator do you want next? (The following options were recurring suggestions)**

**a) Athena**

**b) Artemis**

**c) Luke**

**d) Jason**

**If your choice narrator is not part of the options, make sure to tell me in the reviews!**

**If you have different ideas of the POV's that I've already done, feel free to say them! It would be awesome to see some unique takes on what other characters think about the lovebirds ;)**


	19. Athena

**Athena was a popular choice for the next narrator, so here it is! For those who voted for other options, don't worry. Those POVs are coming. Likely not immediately though. Sorry. **

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH HIM OR HIS PUBLISHERS.**

* * *

ATHENA

_Set during The Mark of Athena_

All of us Olympians, including Hades, were gathered in the throne room to discuss the most important issue we had at the moment- the awakening of Gaea.

However, before we began, the gigantic screen in the throne room was turned on to Hephaestus TV. Very soon, we were going to watch the live coverage of the meeting between Camp Jupiter and the delegates from Camp Half-Blood. We all agreed that we were to watch it together.

Ares was hoping that tensions were going to culminate between the two camps and the meeting was going to end with a, quote, epic war. Hera was dearly hoping that her gamble was going to pay off and the meeting would go smoothly. Aphrodite was hoping that there was going to be a heartwarming lovers' reunion between Percy and Annabeth. Ugh.

A humorous Hermes Express commercial ended and a trumpeting theme song played. The glimmering logo of a popular reality TV program swooped onscreen.

"_Brought to you by Hephaestus TV, it's time to check on the children of the gods. Live from Olympus, it's Demigod Daily! We now present to you our host. He's been voted your 'Cup-Bearer of the Year' for the last three thousand or so years, it's Ganymede!_"

Ganymede, a handsome young-looking godling, waved from behind a desk blazoned with the words _DEMIGOD DAILY. _Behind him was a grand window showing the Manhattan skyline.

"Hello Olympus!" greeted Ganymede with much pep, "I'm Ganymede and welcome to Demigod Daily! Today we are going to stray from our usual opening segment and go straight to California. Our cameras in California are going to provide a live broadcast from Camp Jupiter, yes the Roman version of Camp Half-Blood, and capture the first meeting between the Roman and Greek demigods. Will the meeting be more like a friendly reunion or a clash between two different worlds? We are going to find out _right now_."

The program cut to an aerial shot over Camp Jupiter. The screen depicted the _Argo II _hovering over the Roman camp. The Greek campers could be seen climbing down the ladder of the _Argo II. _I spotted Annabeth's blonde head from above. Weaving towards the front of the crowd of Romans, I could see that upstart Percy Jackson in a praetor's toga.

The camera zoomed in on the demigods, providing a good view of the children of the newest Great Prophecy - Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel - and the Roman leader Reyna. They faced each other as the Romans murmured the name of their returning leader Jason.

The Roman girl Reyna spoke first. "Jason Grace, my former colleague, I welcome you home. And these, your friends..."

She was cut off by Annabeth and Percy. They broke off from their own groups and advanced towards each other. The demigods in California and the gods in the throne room tensed.

Annabeth and Percy leaped into each other's arms and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"_YES!_" shrieked Aphrodite with a fist pump to the air. She beamed and placed her manicured hand over her chest.

As my daughter and her boyfriend kissed, the gods sitting around me, including Ares and Dionysus strange enough, let out a loud _aww_ in unison. They stopped when they caught a glimpse of my glare and pursed lips, indiscreetly reverting back to their original positions.

I was disappointed with Annabeth. I was hoping she was going to do a better job in suppressing her emotions. On the other hand, I suppose I should be blaming that impertinent son of Poseidon. That boy does not have a strong sense of willpower.

My reverie halted when I noticed Poseidon's smirk. The Sea God saw me looking at him and turned his smug face in my direction.

"That's my son! He's a charming one, as you can see by the way he got that typically serious daughter of Athena panting after him," Poseidon said proudly, raising his eyebrows at me as if expecting an angry response.

I opened my mouth to retort but I was interrupted by the sound of Ganymede's voice.

"Well, it seems that the meeting between the two camps started off rather romantically. This is the first time Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase has seen each other in months so it's evident that they _really_ missed each other. How _sweet!"_ Ganymede sighed. Then he widened his eyes and hastily recollected himself. "Uh... sorry Lady Athena, I didn't really mean that, no... uh never mind."

Meanwhile, in Camp Jupiter, the lovebirds were done kissing and moved on to lovingly gazing at each other. I sighed inwardly. This was not going as I hoped.

It looked like Percy was going to launch into a declaration of love when Annabeth abruptly flipped him over her shoulder. Every god in the throne room gasped, except for Ares who giddily chuckled.

Percy's back pounded against the ground. Annabeth had him expertly pinned down! Excellent!

"Ooh!" Ganymede winced onscreen, "That must have hurt!"

Now it was my time to smirk. "That's my daughter. She's a strong one, as you can see by the way she slammed down that oh-so-powerful son of Poseidon."

I raised my eyebrows at Poseidon, who scowled. The gods around us laughed and slapped their seats.

Although I mainly disapproved their relationship, if I may use of the ridiculous portmanteau couple name coined by Aphrodite, I enjoyed witnessing these sort of "Percabeth" moments.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the favorites and follows too! It's great to know that people are enjoying my writing :'D Thanks for all the suggestions too. A bunch of them were really creative ones that I never thought of! Keep it up!**

**Make sure to review if you have an idea for the next narrator**

**Also, please answer this question for me. ****For the next POV, do you want me to try to make it...**

**a) Sad**

**b) Funny**

**c) I don't really care as long as it's in POV of one of the prophecy people**

**If you wish to influence my choice of POV, make sure to review and vote!**

**Check out my other fics if you like this one :)**


	20. Jason Grace

**Confession time: I don't really count the votes. These days, I just see which POV is the most popular and write about that.**

** However, this time I wasn't sure which one was more popular - a funny story or a POV from someone in the prophecy.**

******For the person (not saying any usernames) who asked for moments with other ships to be included, this is my attempt!**

******BTW this is before Jason and Piper get together ;D**

**Soooooo... naturally I decided to do both :) Enjoy it m'dears!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND OLYMPIANS OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

* * *

JASON GRACE

_Set after The Lost Hero_

Jason noticed an uncanny trend going on in Camp Half-Blood. Whenever the campers talked about about the incredible events from the past few years, the name Percy Jackson always seemed to come up.

Jason knew basic information about the missing camper. Everyone saw Percy as one of leaders of Camp Half-Blood. He was an expert swordsman. Annabeth, or who Leo preferred to call the "tall, scary blonde chick", was his girlfriend. On top of that, Percy was the uber-strong, practically invincible, almost-became-a-god-but-didn't-feel-like-it, handsome son of the Sea God.

The first time Jason asked about Percy, he made the mistake of voicing his question in the middle of a crowd. The people around him were gearing up and were already excited about the game of Capture the Flag. Thus, Jason received a whole flurry of responses at the same time and his ears only caught a few of the answers.

"Percy Jackson... How do I even begin to explain Percy Jackson?"

"Percy Jackson is flawless."

"He went on two quests. Or three if you count the one with the Hunters where he sneaked out of camp to barge in on."

"I hear his sword's insured for 10,000 drachmas."

"I hear he does Hephaestus TV commercials... underwater."

"His favorite color of all time is blue."

"One time he met Aphrodite."

"... and she told him he was cute."

"One time he accidentally shot me with an arrow. It was awesome."

That evening, Jason figured that he needed to try a different approach if he wanted to learn more about the famed Percy Jackson.

The day after, Jason, Piper and Leo carried on a plan. They decided to part their own ways and talk one-in-one with a bunch of campers in order to get more info on the son of the Sea God.

As Jason interrogated several campers, he noticed another uncanny trend. He noticed that the campers often brought up Percy and Annabeth's relationship.

While Travis Stoll was telling a humorous anecdote about chocolate Easter bunnies partying on a roof, Jason couldn't keep his question in anymore.

"Why do people always talk about Percabeth?"

"Percabeth?" Travis Stoll lifted an eyebrow. "The Aphrodite cabin got that ridiculous couple name stuck on you too?"

Jason shook his head to clear it. He talked to Drew earlier and she wouldn't stop with the Percy/Annabeth, a.k.a. _Percabeth_, gossip.

"To rephrase my question, whenever I ask the other campers about Percy, they always mention him and Annabeth dating. What's up with that?"

Travis scratched the back of his moplike head. "Well they are some sort of power-couple around here."

"What do you mean by that?" enquired Jason.

"I mean..." Travis sighed. "Percy and Annabeth have been best friends for the last four or so years. Since then, they've been practically leading the camp alongside Chiron. And, uh, alongside Mr. D too."

"Huh, they started out as best friends," Jason commented, "Weird that no one mentioned that before."

Travis smirked. "That's because even though they were friends since they were twelve, everyone always saw them as a couple. Or at least, suspected that they were going to start dating. For the longest time, it was super obvious that Percy and Annabeth really, really liked each other."

"But didn't they only start dating in August?" interrupted Jason.

"Yeah. That's the funny thing about it," Travis snickered, "It was like everyone else knew that they were totally crushing each other except them. So when half the camp found them kissing the evening after the Titan War, everyone was all like '_Finally, they're together_'."

"Wow." Jason found it strange to watch one of the most notorious trickster in the camp excitedly gush about a couple. "So it must've been really obvious that they were meant to be."

Travis nodded. "In fact, before they started going out, the UST between Percy and Annabeth was one of the highlights of the camp. Seriously. People got excited about going to Camp Half-Blood to do the following: a) chill with friends, b) play capture the flag, c) the food and d) witnessing Percy and Annabeth's wallow in their unrequited love. It was hilarious!"

Yep. Jason was definitely starting to feel like the weirdness of the conversation was escalating.

Jason stood up to leave. In the least awkward way as possible, Jason said, "I think I have to meet up with Piper and Leo now. Thanks man."

Travis shook his hand. "As a matter of fact Jason, thank _you_ for being hilarious. And tell that to Piper too." The son of Hermes walked away, smiling a bit too mischievously to Jason's liking.

* * *

Jason, Piper and Leo agreed to meet at exactly four o' clock at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. When Jason arrived, two minutes after the meeting time, only Piper was there.

"Hey Sparky," Piper greeted, "How were your interviews?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that one of the biggest pranksters around here is a huge fan of Percabeth."

"Percabeth?" Piper's kaleidoscope eyes twinkled, "I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that you use that ridiculous couple name my half-sibs made up. You know, people in the Aphrodite cabin won't stop with the Percy/Annabeth gossip. It gets _so _annoying!"

"Yeah, I already guessed," Jason said with a laugh, "I talked to Drew earlier and all she would talk about is how Percy's black hair perfectly balances out Annabeth's blonde curls."

"Oh, you talked to Drew. For once, I think I agree with her," Piper's smile seemed a bit strained. Jason knew that Piper knew that Drew had a blatant crush on him. However, Piper didn't know that Jason knew it bothered her.

Jason wanted to wrap his arms around Piper and tell her that she had nothing to worry about. On the other hand, Jason was scared that he might scare Piper away. No, that wasn't it. He was scared to tell her, that-

"'Sup guys! Sorry I'm late." Leo jogged up towards Jason and Piper. "I was talking to a little Aphrodite girl and _man. _That girl wouldn't stop blabbing about 'Percabeth'. And I thought _I_ was an annoying motor mouth!"

"Don't worry Leo, you are," joked Piper.

Leo clutched his hand to his chest, mockingly hurt. "Miss McLean, I am deeply offended by those words."

Piper grinned. "I apologize Mr. Valdez. What I meant was that you are our _favourite_ annoying motor mouth."

The three friends laughed together. Or at least, Jason thought, they were simply three friends for now.

* * *

**Yes. I did it. I put a Mean Girls reference in this story. Haters gonna hate. **

**Thanks for reading, review to request, blah blah the regular stuff.**

**If you're at this chapter, that means that you suffered through my previous POVs. CONGRATS. This is when my words in bold get more informal.**

**So here's the next vote. For the next story, do you want a POV by...**

**a) a Greek demigod**

**b) someone from the Roman Camp**

**c) a god/goddess**

**d) a random passerby from another book series who happened to be in NYC**

**MAKE SURE TO VOTE IF YA WANT YOUR VOICE TO BE HEARD :D**


	21. Luke Castellan

**Here is my attempt to be sad :( I try to mix it up by having lighthearted narrations and heavier ones.**

**Judging by the votes, you guys really wanted a POV from a Roman camper (maybe I'll do one about Reyna or Frank) or one from a random passerby from another series.**

**Honestly, I was kidding about option d) random passerby, though it does seem like a good idea...**

**Anyway, while I write up a POV by a Roman camper, here is a short one that I already wrote a while ago. I'm tryna keep things consistent so...**

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD OF PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH HIM OR HIS PUBLISHERS.**

* * *

LUKE CASTELLAN

_Set during The Last Olympian_

Even though my hand was badly charred, her fingertips reached to touch it. I had a feeling that although for the last few years I was her enemy, deep inside she still thought of me as the boy who gave her a knife and called her a "fighter" when she was a seven-year-old living by herself.

Before, I thought of her as the scared, little runaway with wide, intelligent grey eyes who almost bludgeoned me with a hammer. Now, she'd truly grown into a remarkably strong person, though she wasn't on my side until now. And right now, after making a colossal decision, I was dying.

"Did you..." I coughed and tasted blood on my mouth. "Did you love me?" While I was serving Kronos, I always admired her from afar. There were many times that I wondered that, despite our different opinions about Olympus, she admired me too.

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought... well I thought..." She paused and glanced at Percy, who was giving us our space but still watching our entire exchange.

It was only a glance but it meant a lot. Of course Annabeth would look at Percy while mulling about if she loved me or not. Of course Annabeth had feelings for Percy and knew that he probably did too. He was the one who remained at her side while I was against everything they lived for. Without a doubt, Percy was the main object of Annabeth's affections.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly, almost in a whisper, "But I didn't love you."

I nodded. Something inside me dearly hoped that she was only saying for Percy's sake, but I knew it was the truth. I did not deserve that sort of love from her anyway. Besides, although it was painful to know for sure, being like a brother to her was good enough for me.

Inwardly, I quickly prayed that the Fates would be kind and give Annabeth a love that she deserved. However, I had a feeling that the Fates already did.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked reading this!**

**Now tell me. For the next POV, do you want...**

**FRANK **

**or **

**REYNA**

**?**

**Make sure to review to pick one of the two. If you want, you can add reasons too. Perhaps, votes that are backed up with reasons may have a greater influence on me...**

**If you have a completely different idea, make sure to put your requests in the reviews too! I'm always open to new ideas!**

**If you're a bit shy about reviewing or you have a really specific idea (that may not be exactly a request), feel free to PM me. I try to respond as soon as possible :)**

**So for now, adios amigos! **


	22. Reyna

**Welcome to the mind of Reyna Unknown-Surname-But-It's-Prolly-Puerto-Rican! Please take off your shoes and avoid stepping on the metal dogs! They bite, really hard. **

**Enjoy the tour! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. HoO BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

REYNA

_Set during The Mark of Athena_

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Reyna could still remember the day her older sister Hylla told her that saying. At first, Reyna dismissed it as a cliche. That changed when they were in Circe's spa resort under the tyranny of Blackbeard's pirates. Since their escape, Reyna started taking her sister's sayings to heart.

Right now, Reyna knew it was wise to try to buddy up with their enemies, the Greeks. Honestly, Reyna really wished to not consider the Greeks as the Romans' rivals. After she met Percy, whose leadership skills mirrored Jason's, Reyna saw the Greek campers more as the Romans' direct counterparts. Both camps were loyal to their respective gods and the campers had to fight fiercely in order to survive past their teens. On the other hand, Reyna supposed that counterparts made formidable enemies. If the Greeks proved to be a threat, Reyna was absolutely ready to take arms against them.

That was why Reyna decided to give a tour of Camp Jupiter to the person she regarded as her Greek counterpart, Annabeth.

Indeed, Annabeth did bear some similarities to Reyna. They were both powerful daughters of battle goddesses. Without their leadership, their camps could not run smoothly, especially when Jason and Percy exchanged roles. Like Reyna, others found Annabeth intimidating, as shown by Leo's flighty behavior around the daughter of Athena. Plus, although Reyna would never downright admit it, they both harbored feelings toward their respective camp co-leader.

Except Annabeth feelings were _not_ unrequited.

Honestly, Reyna tried her best not to feel bitter during Annabeth and Percy's heartwarming yet surprisingly aggressive reunion. Or when Reyna caught the little cute moments between the two of them. Or when Percy offered to give Annabeth a personal tour of New Rome. Or whenever Reyna wondered that if she and Jason had more time, they could've been like Annabeth and Percy.

Reyna ruled the last thought out. No, in this case, time was not a main contributing factor that prevented a romantic relationship between her and Jason. Despite the years they've been friends and fellow praetors, Jason never gave a single clue that he liked Reyna. Also, only several months ago did Jason meet Piper, his pretty Greek-demigod girlfriend. Then again, Reyna was not a daughter of the Greek goddess of love and beauty nor did she possess the ability to charmspeak. Clearly, Piper easily captivated Jason with her stunning looks and magnetic voice.

_No, Reyna, _she thought to herself, _Stop letting your thoughts revolve around Jason. Your thoughts are supposed to revolve around the safety of _your_ camp. Camp Jupiter NEEDS your full attention because you're the only one who's really running it. _

While the two girls were in the Garden of Bacchus, Reyna's favourite spot in New Rome, Annabeth agreed to tell her side of the story. Annabeth described her many past exploits, from her rocky relationship with her mortal father to her quests and other adventures.

Unsurprisingly, Percy's name was brought up plenty of times as Annabeth talked.

Surprisingly, Reyna felt glad for Annabeth's sake. Judging by her story, it seemed that Annabeth waited quite a while for Percy to return her feelings. Reyna was pleased to hear that a headstrong, intelligent girl like Annabeth was able to get the guy after saving the day.

Besides, Reyna had to admit, she was not coping well with being seriously friend-zoned by Jason. However, the least Reyna could do was not show it.

Ever since her traumatizing experience at Circe's spa, Reyna promised herself that she would not show a hint of weakness and that she'd protect her family at all costs. Camp Jupiter needed Reyna's leadership more than ever! Soon the Great Prophecy was going to unfold itself and Reyna's beloved camp would not fare well if its praetor was some whiny, jealous girl who was burdened with stress and felt completely alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Soo... I've noticed that I haven't written many POVs from really minor PJO characters. ****Which POV do you want next?**

**-Will Solace (the Apollo medic who healed Annabeth in TLO)**

**-Michael Yew (the short, sassy Apollo guy)**

**-Beckendorf (do I need to explain?)**

**-Malcolm (an Athena kid)**

**-Annabeth's step mom**

**-Mrs. O'Leary**

**If you have any other ideas, feel free to put in requests! ****If you have any ideas that aren't exactly POVs, put them in too!**

**Also, check out my other fanfics!**

**If you have any general questions or comments, just PM (private message) me. I try to message back as soon as I can!**


	23. Malcolm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

* * *

MALCOLM

_Set during The Battle of the Labyrinth. Specifically in page 79. _

For the first time, Annabeth was running late for archery practice. Apparently, this was the first time throughout her eight or so years in camp that Annabeth had been late for _anything_. Because of that, Chiron sent _me_ to fetch her from our cabin. After Annabeth received her quest this morning, she immediately returned to our cabin and began perusing the old scrolls. There was no doubt that she lost track of time while immersed in her work.

I expected Annabeth to be alone, since the rest of us Athena kids were already at the target range, but when I opened the door of Cabin Six, I found that she had company.

My jaw dropped at the sight of Annabeth and Percy hugging. Well, I knew that they were kind of in denial about being a couple. I mean, c'mon! That was common knowledge in Camp Half-Blood. Still, I did not predict that Annabeth would break two serious camp rules in two days.

Yesterday morning, the whole camp witnessed Annabeth talking with Percy during breakfast at the dining pavilion. Sitting at another cabin's table was a big no-no here. Luckily Mr. D wasn't there to see it or else Annabeth would have been strangled with grape vines with a snap of Mr. D's sausage-like fingers.

Now Annabeth was breaking an even more serious rule - allowing another person who is not your godly half-sibling into the cabin. Yet here was Annabeth Chase, definitely one of the most distinguished demigods in Camp Half-Blood, locked in a tight embrace with Percy Jackson in the back of the Athena Cabin. As my cheeks flushed scarlet, I was starting to feel extremely intrusive.

Here was my dilemma: should I...

a) Leave and pretend I did not see anything?

Or...

b) Interrupt them and possibly risk getting sliced by Annabeth's dagger?

Because I was such an intelligent son of Athena, ahem, I chose the option b). While Annabeth and Percy hugged, whispering things to each other that I couldn't hear (or did not want to hear), I cleared my throat.

The two broke off and turned around. Their faces immediately reddened when they saw me.

"Um, sorry," I began with the intention to get this awkward situation over quickly, "Archery practice is starting, Annabeth. Chiron said to come find you."

There was a few tense moments as Percy distanced himself from Annabeth for a bit. "We were just looking for maps," he told me, not very convincingly.

I stared at him. Percy Jackson may be a super-powerful-dangerous-waterbender-swordsman child of the Big Three who probably appeared in every monster's worst nightmare, but that guy was _not_ a good liar. According to the scrolls in the Athena library, the Labyrinth was a sprawling, underground maze that changed all the time, whether it was moving locations or adding new sections. For short, the Labyrinth could not be mapped.

For his sake, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe they had an interesting method of looking for maps? "Okay," I said. Percy's shoulders relaxed fractionally.

"Tell Chiron I'll be right there," Annabeth instructed me.

At that, I hurried out of the cabin, leaving those two alone. As a brainiac Athena kid, I had my fair share of awkward moments. However, walking in on a tender Percy/Annabeth moment took the cake!

When I arrived at the archery field by myself, Chiron asked, "Where's Annabeth?"

"She said she's coming," I replied, "She got distracted in preparing for her quest."

"Ahh... I suppose Annabeth was in your cabin's library. That is quite typical of her," Chiron mused.

"Yep," I agreed then added, "She was just looking at maps."

Chiron frowned. "How strange. Doesn't Annabeth know that the Labyrinth cannot be mapped?"

I shrugged and went to fetch my favourite bow. While I retrieved some arrows, I noticed a few Aphrodite kids gossiping nearby. I bet that those love-obsessed girls would be dying to see what I just saw. Heck, maybe for the first time they'd pick up a pencil so they could write fanfiction about "Percabeth". Then they'd force the whole camp to read their fluffy story and demand feedback.

Hmm, actually that wasn't too shabby of an idea. I had a strong feeling that a story about Annabeth and Percy's romantic moments would interest a bunch of people. I honestly could say that I do not know anyone in Camp Half-Blood who didn't wish for that dynamic duo to become a full-fledged couple. Well, maybe except Mr. D.

On the other hand, I was fortunate enough to avoid Annabeth's knife when I chose option b) Interrupt them. I supposed it was better if I didn't stretch my luck.

* * *

**Yeah that's right. I sort of made fun of my own story within my story. Hehehehhe... **

**ANYWAY...**

**I want to know, who is your favourite MINOR character from PJO or HoO? I don't mean secondary characters, I mean ****_minor_**** characters. **

**Please, tell me in the reviews or in my inbox and ****_make sure to explain why_****. Not why you want that character next, but why that character is your FAVOURITE minor character. **

**For the next chapter, I'll choose a minor character by one of you readers.**

**Also, check out the poll on my profile. It asks "Which POV do you want next"?**

**BTW, I haven't watched Sea of Monsters yet (and I don't plan to either). How was it? Was it as, ahem, accurate as the first movie? **


	24. Michael Yew

**Thanks to all the people (or robot owls - I can never be sure who's reading this...) who told me their favourite minor characters. It was a great way to see what my readers are really like ;D. In the end, I chose to write in the POV of Michael Yew because, like a couple of you noted, he's short, sassy and fierce - traits that I have. LOL jk - only the short part is true. **

**Also, thanks for the comments about the Sea of Monsters movie. It's nice to know that it's not as bad as I predicted, though I'm still not going to watch it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES. THE PJO SERIES OWNS ME, WAIT WHUT?**

* * *

MICHAEL YEW

_Set during The Last Olympian, specifically page 185_

On the other side of Williamsburg Bridge, Kronos's terrifyingly huge army marched towards us. It included slithering snake women brandishing wicked knives, flesh-tearing hellhounds and other beasties from the deepest parts of Tartarus. Leading them all was one of the most famous monsters that unfortunately existed outside of the mythology textbooks - the Minotaur. And he wasn't wearing pants. Yuck!_  
_

Apart from all that, I was stupid enough to leave the flying chariot at camp as a failed attempt to appease that boob Clarisse. My quiver required immediate refilling. I just witnessed one of my brothers getting dragged away by a hellhound. In addition, the only reinforcements my cabin had were a couple of demigods and their skittish pegasi. Oh wait, their pegasi just left - make that two reinforcements.

Worst of all, I had no more sonic arrows. Now I had to wait for my next birthday. Darn!

Other than all that, I was having loads of fun!

While a few of my siblings set up traps on the bridge, as head counselor of the Apollo Cabin, I briefed Percy and Annabeth on our situation. Afterwards, Percy gave me some orders. Because Percy was the best fighter and had the most experience (two quests, plus two that he barged in on), he was our boss. So far Percy was doing a pretty good job at being a calm, cool and confident commander.

Extra emphasis on the confident part.

Why? Right now, Percy was thinking about driving the monstrous army back to Brooklyn, which I honestly thought was rather insane. Percy planned for us to wipe out monsters while he, and only him, fought the monsters head-on, providing a distraction.

Whatever. Percy fought the Minotaur before. I could see why he decided to go all kamikaze.

However, I could tell Annabeth wasn't completely on board with Percy's plan. When she offered to assist Percy, he told her it was "too dangerous". Yeup, this guy, who fought tons of monsters with super smart and strong Annabeth, did not want her to fight tons of monsters with him. Go figure.

In the end, she reluctantly agreed. "All right. Get moving," Annabeth told Percy.

I turned to leave. Before I was out of earshot, I heard Percy ask, "Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of tradition, right?"

Say _what? _I whipped around. Oh, good - he was talking to Annabeth, I realized with a sense of relief. For a moment, I thought he was asking _me. _To be honest, I didn't think I could handle rejecting him.

Meanwhile, as a response to Percy's question, Annabeth took out her knife and gazed at the approaching army. "Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

They parted their ways without another word. Annabeth passed by me and I fell in step beside her.

I couldn't help myself. "Tradition? Meaning you've kissed him before?" I blurted.

Annabeth stared at me, shocked. "W-what?!" she spluttered, "You heard all that?" Her grey eyes darkened. "You eavesdropper!"

She looked ready to pummel me. Strange enough, I wasn't as scared as I should've been. Annabeth was at least a foot taller than my four-foot-sizxframe. Plus, she could probably pulverize me without getting a single knot in her Rapunzel hair.

Still, I laughed right in her face. "You know, he's gonna come back alive," I told her.

Annabeth scowled. I grinned.

She eventually sighed. "I know," she admitted, "He always does."

My smile grew. "I'm just wondering, when did this 'tradition' start?"

Annabeth averted her eyes. "Remember last year when Percy triggered that eruption at Mount St. Helen's?"

"Whoa," I said, "Your kiss started that?"

"What? No!" Annabeth made an exasperated noise. "You know what, never mind!"

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. I bet a lot of couples wish their kisses are able to cause volcanic eruptions that displace hundreds of people," I noted.

"We're not a couple!" shrilled Annabeth, "We're just friends! And it was just a kiss, not a weapon of mass destruction."

"_Just_ friends don't _just_ kiss," I pointed out.

"Ugh, why am I even having this conversation?" Annabeth grumbled, "How about we focus on the hordes of monsters that are coming?"

We both glanced at the approaching problem. Percy strode towards the army, his Celestial bronze sword gleaming. What a guy.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Though a volcanic eruption would be convenient."

"New York doesn't have any active volcanoes, nevertheless Manhattan. And even if there was, a volcanic eruption at such a close proximity would likely kill us all," Annabeth informed. Obviously, _she_ would know.

I snorted. "Either way, our chances aren't that great."

"Thanks for the optimism, Mr. Sunshine," retorted Annabeth, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

A thought struck me. "You're right, I should be more optimistic. If we survive this round, then everyone will witness the first ever documented Percy/Annabeth kiss!"

I hurried off to join the rest of my cabin to avoid Annabeth's punches. As I notched an arrow, I looked back and saw Annabeth watching Percy, her face filled with concern. It was an unnerving sight - Annabeth was usually so focused. Despite my teasing, I honestly did hope they'd have that kiss. Their current situation was bleak and their future even more so.

Whatever. I aimed my arrow, drawing the bowstring back. I needed to clear my thoughts. There was no use dwelling on their unpromising romance when there were hundreds of monsters coming our way at the moment. Also, in spite of all my pessimism, I planned to stay alive.

* * *

**Ahh, that was fun to write, even though the whole I was thinking about how it was too bad that Michael Yew died. Am I cruel because I actually enjoyed putting references about living longer in this chapter? I wonder if this is how authors feel before they kill off a character...**

**I'm going to start a tradition in which I'll ask a question that you can answer in the REVIEWS or in my INBOX. Of course, the next POV will have something to do with the question. ****This chapter's question is...**

_**What was YOUR favorite Percy/Annabeth moment in the whole series? (Includes PJO and HoO) It can be a moment that was already addressed in this story. **_

**Anway, I'm going to start another tradition in which I'll ask a random question. ****This chapter's random question is...**

_**Which book-to-movie adaption are you most excited for?**_

**Also, if you want to suffer through more of my writing stuff, make sure to check out my other fanfics. **

**On my profile, I have a POLL about this story. Feel free to vote on it :D**


	25. Frank Zhang

**A lot of you said that a certain MoA scene was your favourite Percabeth moment. Incidentally, that scene is my favourite too!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

FRANK ZHANG

_Set during The Mark of Athena_

Frank had just gotten dressed when Piper ran into him in the hallway. _Literally._ The moment Frank stepped out of his room, he heard a skid and _TH__UMP! _Next thing he knew, the daughter of Venus, er, Aphrodite rebounded off him and landed on her butt.

"Ack! Sorry!" Frank apologized.

Piper brushed herself off. She looked up at Frank with wide, anxious eyes.

"Frank!" cried Piper, "Have you seen Percy or Annabeth?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh gods..." Piper moaned, "Where are they?..."

"Why? What's going on?" he asked as he helped Piper get up.

"Nobody has seen Percy and Annabeth since last night. We don't know where they are," she informed worriedly.

"They're _missing?!_" Shocked, Frank unintentionally let go of Piper's hand. Piper fell onto the floor a second time.

Frank felt a lump in his throat. Percy and Annabeth were their unofficial leaders. If those two were missing, their mission to Greece was pretty much doomed. Of all the passengers in the _Argo II, _Percy and Annabeth were the oldest and had the most experience. Well, they were the oldest next to Coach Hedge the faun, er satyr whom Frank considered slightly bat-crazy insane.

"Was the whole ship searched yet?" asked Frank nervously.

"No," Piper replied, "I was just on my way to the top of the ship to go look for them. Now if you excuse me..."

Piper hurried off down the corridor. Frank guessed that Piper was miffed about him dropping her, so he figured it would be safer if he headed off in the other direction. He peeped through every door he passed by, calling out Percy and Annabeth's names. He even looked inside closets just in case Percy happened to be a talented sleepwalker.

When Frank got to the Leo's room, he found Coach Hedge perched atop a high stool, hollering into a megaphone. On a wide desk, Leo was studying a blueprint of the ship while Jason talked to him. With a pencil, Leo made check marks on the blueprint, obviously recording which parts of the ship were being searched.

"MR. JACKSON! MISS CHASE! IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS, PLEASE COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Coach Hedge yelled, "I REPEAT, PERCY JACKSON. ANNABETH CHASE... Ugh, Valdez can you make this thing louder?"

Leo calmly got up, took out some thingamabobs from his magical tool-belt, then tinkered with the megaphone. When Leo was done, he handed the megaphone back to Coach Hedge. The satyr proceeded his screaming, which was exceptionally louder than before.

"Coach, if you don't mind, please do that somewhere else that's _not_ my room," Leo said tersely. Without the slightest hesitation in his hollering, Coach Hedge stepped off the stool then exited the room.

"GOOD MORNING FRANK ZHANG!" Coach greeted as he walked past Frank, "THERE'S DOUGHNUTS IN THE MESS HALL. TOUCH THEM AND I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU."

The satyr continued his path down the hallway of the upper deck still blaring through his megaphone. Frank wasn't interested in getting slaughtered over doughnuts (unless they were Timbits), so he entered Leo's room.

"Morning Frank," greeted Jason tensely as Frank walked towards him and Leo, "Did you sleep well?"

"I was, until Coach woke me up at midnight with his megaphone to tell me that breakfast is at 8 am," Frank answered.

Jason nodded, unsmiling. "Same. Anyway, I hate to give you bad news so early in the day, but Percy and Annabeth are missing."

"Yeah, I've heard," Frank said.

"We've searched their rooms and Coach has been yelling for about half an hour. Gods, I've never seen Coach so concerned. He said they weren't in their rooms when he was going around with his microphone last night. At that time, Coach assumed they were on night watch duty until Piper couldn't find Annabeth this morning." Jason paused for a moment. " For all we know, they could be kidnapped."

Frank could feel a pit in his stomach. "No kidding huh? I ran into Piper about a minute ago and she's really worried."

"Good, that means she's on her way to the weather deck," Leo said, his eyes glued to the blueprint, "And Hazel's probably already done with the armory so she must be in the sick bay now. That means Jason, you can go up to the weather deck too but check the stern. I have to go back to the controls. Frank, go check the supply rooms and stables."

"Stables?" repeated Frank.

Leo sighed. "Stables. Downstairs. Down the hall. Smells like hay. You can't miss it."

Normally, the son of Vulcan, er, Hephaestus was annoyingly energetic. But at the moment, Leo seemed so focused that he could go up against Reyna for the "Most Serious" prize. Frank decided to withdraw any witty remarks he had and simply nodded. Without another word, Frank jogged off to the lower deck.

...

Leo was right. Frank could already smell the hay by the time he reached the supply rooms. For a moment, Frank was reminded of the petting zoo at the PNE in Vancouver, making him feel a bit homesick.

Frank pushed that thought out of his head and burst open the wooden double doors of the stables. The first thing Frank noticed was the strong daylight that streamed through the glass floor, causing him to squint. In the middle of the stables, a woolen blanket was spread, blocking some of the light. Atop the blanket was Percy and Annabeth, snoozing peacefully with their arms around each other.

Frank was relieved to see that his friends were perfectly fine. He could feel the tension in his shoulders loosening. In the same time, he was shocked to see them so snug. All of the worrying going on in the ship caused Frank to suspect that Percy and Annabeth were kidnapped. Seeing them so unscathed was rather strange. It was a strange mix - relief and shock. It was kind of like how Frank felt after Sidney Crosby's goal in the gold-medal hockey game.

On the other hand, _they were perfectly fine, _meaning that everyone was worried for nothing! It turned out that while they frantically issued an _Argo II _Amber Alert, their missing friends were actually cuddling safely in the deepest part of the ship. Naturally, Coach Hedge would be in a particularly foul mood once he learned that Percy and Annabeth simply decided to doze off somewhere else.

The son of Mars crossed his arms. "Oh... You are in _so_ much trouble."

The two demigods roused and groggily rubbed their eyes. They shielded their eyes from the sunlight shining from below.

Percy yawned. "What...? Oh, we just fell asleep."

Frank swallowed. He imagined how the others would react once they learned that Percy and Annabeth were in the stables the whole time. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Percy and Annabeth must have came here in the middle of the night, alone, in the dark...

Aii_-yah_!

Frank quickly averted his eyes. Of _course. _Percy and Annabeth were both pushing seventeen. Obviously, as a couple, they wanted some privacy to talk or hug or make out or... Frank shuddered. He recalled the unpleasant talk he had with his grandmother several years ago about "urges". That memory made him shudder even more. Grandma Zhang wasn't exactly the most subtle person in the world. He tried to clear his head and directed his concentration on the current situation.

"Everyone thinks you've been kidnapped," Frank told them, avoiding their gazes, "We've been scouring the ship. When Coach Hedge finds out -"

When Frank uttered Coach Hedge's name, he was instantly reminded of last night, when the faun, er, satyr barged into his room. Coach must have done that to everyone at around midnight. Consequently, if Percy and Annabeth were gone before then...

"Oh, gods." For the first time since he was fourteen, Frank's voice squeaked. "You've been here _all night_?"

Bewildered, Percy and Annabeth realized what Frank implied. Their faces flushed scarlet.

"Frank!" shrilled Annabeth, "We just came down here to talk. We fell asleep. Accidentally. That's _it._"

Percy added, "Kissed a couple of times."

Annabeth turned to glare at her boyfriend, her cheeks scarlet. "Not helping!"

As their awkward conversation progressed, Frank was feeling more and more intrusive. Although Percy and Annabeth were only about year older than him, they seemed much older now. Much more mature. Frank suspected that Annabeth was telling the truth because she was, well, _Annabeth, _the stern, intelligent daughter of Minerva, er, Athena. Still, he could sense that Percy and Annabeth's relationship had reached some sort of milestone, a milestone that Frank did _not_ want to be part of.

"We'd better..." Frank pointed at the stable doors. "Uh, we're supposed to meet for breakfast. Would you explain what you did - I mean didn't do? I mean... I really don't want that faun - I mean satyr - to kill me." That was his chance - Frank's chance to run out of the stables and out of that situation.

In the past, Frank dealt with basilisks, a giant's gigantic army, very unfriendly "Canadians" (Frank was still offended about Percy's term for Laistrygonians) and other terrors that made him clung onto his dear life. _Literally. _There have been many times in which Frank desperately clutched onto the piece of firewood that determined the length of his existence. However, catching Percy and Annabeth canoodling in the stables definitely won the "My Life Could've Been Better Without THIS Experience" award.

Frank's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of someone yelling, "_¡Para!_"

_THUMP! _For the second time this morning, Frank ran into a fellow demigod. This time it was Leo.

"_¡Ay!_" Leo bounced off Frank. Like Piper, Leo landed very ungracefully on his butt. "Why are you running?! This is an engine room!"

Frank skidded then helped Leo get up. For once, it was Leo who was annoyed at Frank and not the other way around.

"I found them," Frank panted, "They're in the stables."

Leo sighed in relief. "Oh good. Both of them?"

"Yep," Frank answered, "I found them sleeping."

"Sleeping? Wait a minute..." Leo scratched his messy dark hair. "Were they in the pegasi the whole time?"

"Yup," Frank said, "I think they spent the night there."

Leo lifted an eyebrow. "All night? In the deep, dark stables?"

For a few moments of silence, Leo thought for a moment. Gradually, all of the seriousness that Leo possessed earlier began to fade away. Frank could practically see Leo's trademark goofiness resurfacing while a smile grew on Leo's face. Unsurprisingly, Leo cracked up. His hearty laughs echoed through the engine room and throughout the whole lower deck.

"In the _stables!_" Leo remarked between hysterical laughs, "Classic!"

Frank sighed. The son of Hephaestus began rolling around on the engine room floor, laughing uncontrollably. Frank picked Leo up and ushered him out.

"Come on. We gotta tell the others that Percy and Annabeth are okay," Frank told Leo.

"They're not just okay, they just had the time of their life!" Leo guffawed, "Oh gods, this is _so _going down in the ship's log..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you want to see what Leo's thinking after this chapter, please refer to my previous Leo chapter ;)**

**I hope you guys didn't mind my small Canadian references... I COULDN'T HELP IT. I BARELY GET ANY OPPORTUNITIES TO WRITE AS A CANADIAN CHARACTER. CARPE DIEM I SEIZED MY FREAKING CHANCE TO EXUDE MY CANADIAN-NESS TODAY. **

**Anyhoo, here is my question of the chapter:**

_**Who's your one and only FAVOURITE character in the whole series and WHY?**_

**Submit your answers in the reviews or inbox.**

**Feel free to express any questions or comments or POV requests. I'm open to new ideas :)**


	26. Mrs O'Leary

**Sorry about the wait! I was busy these past few days so now I'm getting around updating my stories. Because of that, I think I'm gonna have to post TWO chapters the next time I update this story.**

**Anway, I enjoyed reading about your favourite characters. It's up to you to guess how my previous chapter question relates to THIS chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. RICK RIORDAN DOES.**

* * *

MRS O'LEARY

_Set between The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian _

WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!

ARRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ARF! WOOF WOOOOOOOF! ARF.

CHCHHCHCHHCHCHCHCHHCHCHHC.

*Wags tail*

WOOF WOOF ARF AROOOOOOOOOOOO!

RUFF RUUFF! WOOF ARF CHCHHCHCHCHH WOOF!

GRRRRRRRRR...

AR-RUFF! WOOF! AROOOOO! WOOF ARF!

_Um, Mrs. O'Leary? Are you monologuing again? _

_WOOF?_

_Mmhm. I can hear you talking to yourself. You do know you have an audience, right?_

_ARF?_

_No, they're humans. _

_WOOF! Really? I had no idea... Do you mind if I take some time to retell my story in Humanspeak? _

_Sure. Make it quick though._

Ahem. Sorry about that. Allow me to start from the beginning.

...

I suppose I should introduce myself.

Name's O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary. Please don't ask why my previous owner decided on the first name "Mrs.".

Ever since Quintus, my owner, disappeared, Camp Half-Blood has been my home. Most of my days are spent hanging around the camp's Sword Fighting Arena. It's very entertaining to watch the campers train while I chew on the bronze bone that was a gift from that Beckendorf boy. Alas, I barely get the chance to play "Get the Greek" with the campers. They always seem too busy decapitating dummies.

The only camper I often interact with is Percy whom regularly drops by to take me on a walk. I suppose he doesn't want a repeat of that time in which I peed all over the arena floor. To this day, I still cannot understand why the campers didn't appreciate my effort to create an indoor waterslide in Camp Half-Blood...

But I digress.

Back to my story.

Percy is the only camper I actually care about. He isn't deathly afraid of me like most half-bloods. Percy doesn't run away screaming when I run towards him. Plus, he's kind of like my owner, meaning he's my best friend. Like they say, a hellhound _is _a man's best friend.

That means that Percy is my _only _best friend. Hence, one of my goals in life is to ensure his safety. I'd hate for him to go _POOF!_ like my previous owner. There's not many people in the world who are willing to play extreme fetch with me.

That's why I'm always looking out for Percy. Because I constantly keep an eye on Percy, I usually end up keeping an eye on his lady friend Annabeth too. Percy and Annabeth are extremely close so I might as well keep tabs on Annabeth. Those two pups are quite inseparable. It's adorable!

Personally, as one of Percy's best friends, I approve of this grey-eyed girl. Annabeth handles me like the awesome Underworld Obedience School teacher I had when I was a puppy, which is quite delightful. Also, sometimes her focus and intelligence strongly reminds me of Quintus, which can be quite depressing.

However, lately I've noticed that Percy and Annabeth seem to be at odds with each other. The argument they had earlier todday is a good example.

It was mid-afternoon and the only half-bloods in the arena were Percy and Annabeth. As I ripped apart a straw dummy, Percy and Annabeth were engaged in an intense sword fight. While they smashed swords, they talked about someone named Luke and that nasty Titan Kronos. I knew they were discussing Olympus's latest crisis. Honestly, I didn't really care. Unless my friends' lives were at stake, I didn't worry much about anything. Speaking of steaks...

Eventually, my attention was momentarily diverted to their conversation when Percy and Annabeth exploded into a full-blown argument. As Percy and Annabeth yelled at each other furiously, I buried my head in my paws and whimpered. It was upsetting to see two of my favorite half-bloods in the world fighting. I couldn't understand why they were so angry at each other! It was very obvious to me that they both cared for one another. Puppies that like each other should be playing together, not arguing!

Before I knew it, their voices quieted. I peeked out of my paws. To my surprise, Percy and Annabeth were doing that full-body strangling thing humans do to show affection or cause the other to die from asphyxiation. What was the word? Ah, yes - they were _hugging. _

At first, I thought they were hugging because they wanted to strangle each other. I was about to intervene, as in bark savagely at Annabeth and perhaps chase out of the arena, until I noticed that they were _smiling_. Holy Hades! As far as I knew about being strangled, it was not something to smile about.

That could only mean...

YAY! They made up! For a few moments, I ecstatically observed the two demigods embrace each other. It was such a pleasant sight, Percy and Annabeth having such a tender moment. It was as beautiful as watching the bloody beautiful birth of a pup or taking a bite out of a juicy steak. Soon, I couldn't suppress my joy for any longer. As if by instinct, I bounded towards them and licked them head-to-toe.

"Yuck! Mrs. O'Leary! Stop!" spluttered Percy.

Annabeth attempted to block my incoming saliva. "Ugh! Percy, tell your hellhound to stop!"

After about a minute, I managed to restrain my slobbering. I panted cheerfully, my tail wagging.

"Well, aren't you hyper today?" Percy told me.

"_WOOF!_" I barked. Translation: _Actually, it pleases me to see the two of you exhibiting affection towards each other. In fact, carry on! Don't mind me! _

Obviously, Percy did not understand my bark. He turned to Annabeth and said, "I think she needs to go for a walk." Annabeth nodded and left.

Percy waved goodbye to his other best friend and led me out of the arena. Although I preferred to stay in the arena and disembowel some dummies, I didn't mind taking a walk with Percy. Besides, I felt so happy that I could just pee!

...

_Wow, I didn't know you even _had_ an opinion on Percy and Annabeth. _

I giggle quietly, my chuckles echoing within the almost vacant arena. The only other sounds are the crickets and monsters lurking in the forest. Moonlight streams from a wide window, casting shadows on the pale face of the boy in front of me. He is the only half-blood I am able to communicate with.

_Of course I do. They're absolutely adorable together, am I right? Plus, I bet everyone in Camp Half-Blood has an opinion on Percy and Annabeth, _I tell the boy.

He chuckles. _I know. I do too and I don't belong here._

I understand. Like me, he's from the Underworld and campers have trouble accepting him too.

Lord Nico climbs onto my back. He guides me to a wall that is untouched by the silver glow from the moon.

_Ready to try again, Mrs. O'Leary? This time, let's try _not_ to venture into China. _

_Aww, but I like Beijing! I want to try that stew from that marketplace. _

_Um, Mrs. O'Leary._ Lord Nico sounded nervous._ Trust me, you don't want to know what's in that stew. Let's go to Connecticut instead. _

I sigh. For some reason, Lord Nico is always aiming towards this big house in Connecticut. On the other hand, I don't let my disappointment affect the energy I saved up for tonight's session. I actually look forward to learning how to shadow-travel even though I tend to pass out right after!

Concentrating with all my might, I dive into the shadows of the wall and into the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really enjoy writing from other characters' perspectives so I just wanted to try the POV of a relatively _mysterious _character. **

**Anyhoo, here is the question of the chapter:**

_**What other book series do you like? (other than PJO and HoO)**_

**Hint: my QOTC usually have to do with future chapters. Juuuuuustt keep that in mind. **

**Put your answers in the reviews or in my inbox please! Feel free to leave any questions, comments, advertisements, feedback and cakes there too! **


	27. Mrs Chase

**This one goes out to all the people who asked for a POV from Annabeth's stepmother. Sorry for the wait!**

**I always thought that before The Titan's Curse, Annabeth visited her family in Virginia sometimes. This chapter is meant to be less funny (so it was harder for me to write) but more like an exploration into a character's mind that's usually left untouched. I always wondered what Annabeth's stepmom meant by "I've heard a lot about you"...**

**DISCLAIMER: THE PJO SERIES BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN, MMKAY?**

* * *

MRS. CHASE

_Set during The Titan's Curse... ish. The timeline's kinda wonky with this one so I'll let you guys figure it out. _

I smiled.

"Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you."

The boy lifted his eyebrows, the astonishment evident in his green eyes. Undoubtedly, he was wondering what I meant by "a lot".

I recalled one of the first times I had a friendly conversation with Annabeth since she ran away. She was talking to me about her Camp Half-Blood friends, in particular, a boy named Percy Jackson.

...

Even though she was here on a visit, she still avoided my gaze. I could tell that she was doing her best to keep her eyes glued on the television screen. On the floor in front of the couch, Bobby and Matthew laughed delightedly as a cartoon fish screamed about chocolate. _She_ didn't laugh.

I knew Annabeth about our decision to move to California. For some reason that I could not fully understand, she absolutely detested the idea of living in San Francisco.

"We _can't _move to San Francisco!" Annabeth repeatedly exclaimed whenever Frederick and I discussed about the move. "It's too close to Mount Tamalpais!"

Annabeth never elaborated on her issue with Mount Tam. I had a hunch that it was some sort of "demigod problem". However, I had another sneaking suspicion that _I_ may had something to do with Annabeth's extreme reluctance to move_._

I must admit, I was never the greatest stepmother to Annabeth. During the early years of our marriage, Frederick and I were constantly overwhelmed with Annabeth's many difficulties. From the monsters that regularly visited to her severe arachnophobia, I always had trouble dealing with Annabeth's half-blood tendencies. Unfortunately, my frustration with Annabeth _really_ showed. No wonder Annabeth ran away. Indeed, I was quite harsh on her and she was only a child!

Now, I was determined to not let that happen again. The first time Annabeth ran away, Frederick was devastated. Part of me was pained to see him so upset. Mostly, I was ashamed about the fact that a seven-year-old girl, whom I tried to accept as my own, preferred living in the streets than living with our family.

Slowly but surely, I was getting better with coping with Annabeth's "demigod problems". Still, I wasn't actually close to her. Perhaps if I showed an interest to Annabeth's life, then she'd warm up to the idea of living in San Francisco. Plus, Frederick would be pleased to hear that for once, Annabeth and I weren't arguing. Most of all, Annabeth was my step-daughter and I sincerely wished for our relationship to be on good terms.

While Annabeth stared stonily at the television screen, I sat on the space on the couch beside her. Annabeth was departing to New York in a few hours, so I needed to attempt to bond with her as much as possible.

"Hi Annabeth," I greeted as warmly as I could.

"Hi," she replied curtly.

"So, how's school?" I asked. I inwardly cringed as I realized how feeble that question was.

"Good." Annabeth did not even look at me.

"Make any new friends?"

"I already have friends at Camp Half-Blood."

Hmm. Annabeth never mentioned anyone from Camp Half-Blood except for her centaur teacher Chiron and Thalia, a fellow demigod and schoolmate. "Care to tell me more about your camp friends?" I asked.

My question garnered a suspicious stare from Annabeth. She scrutinized my face with intense stormy-grey eyes. Obviously, she was determining whether or not I was genuinely interested in the topic.

"Well," Annabeth began slowly, "There's Percy. I only met him a little over a year ago but we're pretty close. He's one of my best friends. Percy and I-" Annabeth hesitated. "Actually, never mind. Talking about Percy will take forever."

I smiled. "I don't mind. Go on and tell me more about this Percy."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "I'm not sure where to start. Percy and I had plenty of adventures together. I'll probably take me a while to describe _just_ our quest from two summers ago."

"In that case, why don't you start off by describing what Percy's like," I suggested.

"Um, okay." Annabeth paused for a few seconds. "Percy wasn't much when I first met him. He was born and raised in New York City so at first, he was a typical city kid. Nowadays, after being at Camp Half-Blood for more than a year, Percy's one of our best fighters. Though that's mostly due to the fact that his dad is one of the most powerful gods."

"Really? Who's his father?" I questioned.

"Poseidon, the almighty god of the sea," Annabeth answered. "Because of his parentage, Percy is much stronger than most half-bloods. He's a natural swordsman and he has these amazing son-of-Poseidon powers. Unfortunately, his strength also means that he attracts more monsters."

"_More_ monsters?" I repeated. I tried to wrap my head around the fact that Annabeth's amount of monster attacks wasn't considered as high as I thought. "I suppose Percy stays at camp all year round."

"Nope, Percy goes to a middle school in Manhattan," Annabeth told me matter-of-factly, "Percy's the type of person who doesn't like being restrained. He prefers being out in the real world when it's not summer. Like the sea, he can be unpredictable at times. Sometimes he's the nicest guy in the world and sometimes he's super annoying. Most of the time, Percy's pretty dense yet sometimes he comes up with the most incredible ideas."

To my amazement, Annabeth launched into an enthusiastic description of her friend Percy. Loyal, sarcastic, brave, rebellious, caring, funny - Annabeth described many traits that applied to Percy. She talked about his abilities (water manipulation, sailing skills, horse whispering...) and even his flaws (his trouble-making tendencies, his alarming habit of getting kicked out from every school he ever attended...).

Clearly, Annabeth admired Percy, one of her closest friends. Percy seemed like a very interesting young man. Judging by Annabeth's description, Percy was rather important to Annabeth. In fact, Annabeth, who often acted very cold to me, brightened up by just talking about him. In real life, Percy must had quite an fascinating effect on Annabeth... I should meet him!

"M_o_m!" Bobby groaned, interrupting me and Annabeth, "We're trying to watch TV!"

"Sorry, my dear," I apologized, "But Annabeth was just telling me all about her friend, Percy."

"Percy..." Matthew repeated, "Is that a girl's name?"

"No, Percy's a boy," Annabeth told him.

"You have a friend who's a boy?!" Bobby was amazed.

Matthew gasped. "You have a boyfriend?"

Annabeth's face reddened. "No!" Her voice squeaked. "Per-Percy, he's _not. _He's not my boyfriend!"

"But he's your _friend_ and he's a _boy_. So he's your _boyfriend_," Bobby insisted.

"Your face is like a watermelon!" Matthew pointed at Annabeth's flushed face, delighted.

"No, it's like a strawberry!" Bobby argued.

"Watermelon!"

"Strawberry!"

"Boys, don't tease your sister," I scolded.

Too late, Annabeth already had enough. "I'm going upstairs," Annabeth announced, her cheeks still scarlet. She scurried out of the living room, grabbing her architecture book from the coffee table.

Once Annabeth was gone, Bobby and Matthew returned their attention to the latest Spongebob episode.

I considered going upstairs to speak to Annabeth but I knew it was better not to bother her. I was afraid I might embarrass my step-daughter even more. The idea that Percy could be her boyfriend was undeniably a touchy subject for Annabeth. I'd never seen Bobby and Matthew get on her nerves like that before. As Annabeth's younger half-brothers, they were naturally irritating to her but Annabeth never raised her voice at them. That was until a few minutes ago when Annabeth shrilly insisted that Percy was a boy friend, not a boyfriend. Why did Annabeth react so unusually?

Soon it was as plain as day; Annabeth had a crush on Percy! No wonder she enjoyed talking about him so much! No wonder Annabeth, who was usually so headstrong and stubborn, would become so flustered at if the word "boyfriend" was associated with Percy. It was common for people to harbor feelings towards friends of the opposite sex. Of course, Annabeth felt slightly attracted to her best friend whom also happened to be a super-strong son of a sea god.

I thought back to my earlier conversation with Annabeth. How could I not notice it before? Annabeth talked about Percy proudly and ardently as if she personally knew him the best. I realized that Annabeth was correct - if Bobby hadn't complained, Annabeth could go on about Percy. She was practically gushing, which was very un-Annabeth-like.

I supposed this was _another_ effect Percy had on Annabeth. For Annabeth's sake, I hoped Annabeth had the same effect on him.

I chuckled to myself. Now, I _really_ wanted to meet Percy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, thanks for all the reviews! I loved seeing your answers to my random questions, requests and comments. You feedback never fails to make my day :)**

**Anyhoo, here's some bad news. Because I'm going back to school, I'll be updating less often (if you haven't noticed already). Sorry! I'll try to post a new chapter every week.**

**After that bit of bad news, I'll give you this happy reminder: LESS THAN 40 DAYS UNTIL THE HOUSE OF HADES! **

**Dang. That means that after October (not October 8, the release date because people, including myself, still need time to read HoH), I'll start having chapters with _Set during The House of Hades. _**

**Anyway, here is the question of the chapter:**

**_For the next POV, which PJO book do you want it to take place in and why?_**

**Answers go in the reviews or my inbox. Thanks for answering!**

**Follow me on my new tumblr! Tumblr name: simplyspectaculaire**


	28. Ella the Harpy

**WARNING: This chapter isn't as grammatically correct as the others. The narration is very disjointed too. This has to do with this chapter's POV. **

**One of the reasons why I like "The Percabeth Club" is that I get to explore the other PJO characters. In each chapter, I try to give them a voice, a personality. Sometimes, I even have a different writing style, as exhibited in this Ella chapter.  
**

**This chapter will really sway from the way I usually write. However, this is to really show how the narrator - in this case Ella - actually feels and thinks. **

**BTW, fun fact: my choice on whether to use first-person narration or third-person narration depends on which book (ahem, series) the POV is set in. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES NOR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. BOTH FANTASTIC BOOK SERIES BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. **

* * *

ELLA THE HARPY

_Set during The Son of Neptune_

"Hazel! Frank! Wake up!"

Percy poked them. Hazel and Frank held hands. Eyes closed. Sharing. Ella removed dirty feather. Tasted like cinnamon. Cinnamon buns: 1 cup milk. 1/2 cup butter...

"Ella!" Percy looked at Ella. Ella spit out feather. "What happened to Hazel and Frank?" Green eyes. Wide. Anxious. Looked like baby seal. Also known as pinnipeds. Order Carnivora. Family Phocidae - true seals.

"Ella!" Percy repeated. Percy frowned. Oops. Ella got distracted.

"Hazel and Frank sharing," Ella told Percy.

"What do you mean they're sharing?" Percy confused. "They just passed out! What if they're possessed by Gaea or something?!"

"Don't worry," Ella assured. "Sharing is good. No more blackouts. Healthy."

"I don't understand," Percy protested.

"They're okay," Ella said. Ella returned to plucking. "Sharing. Show-and-tell. No more blackouts. New Zealand Internet Blackout. 2009. February 16 to 23."

Percy tilted head. Awed. Perplexed. "Wow, you really remember everything you read don't you?"

Ella preened. "Ella likes books. 'The more that you read, the more things you will know. The more that you learn, the more places you'll go.'"

"Hey, that one sounds familiar!" Delighted. Then Percy sighed. Sad. "I wish I had a good memory. I barely remember what my life was like 8 months ago!"

"You drank gorgon's blood," Ella reminded. "Heals. Doesn't kill like the one Phineas drank. Will return memory."

"Yeah." Percy stared straight ahead. Eyes fixed at ocean. "I guess if I think about it, some things are coming back to me. They're a bit fuzzy though."

Ella asked. "Tell Ella?" Ella looked down. Shy.

Percy smiled. "Well, I'm starting to remember more about my girlfriend Annabeth."

Ella perked up. "Girlfriend?" Interesting. Percy loved someone? Ella liked books with love. Very fluffy. Like marshmallows.

"Annabeth must be pretty amazing if she's the only person I remember from my old life," Percy mused.

"Yes!" Ella beamed. "Ella likes romance."

"You do?" Percy sounded surprised, "Something tells me that harpies aren't usually like that."

"'Do you think, because I am poor, obscure and plain, I am soulless and heartless?' _Jane Eyre. _Good book. Yes, Ella loves love." Ella stopped preening. "Tell more about Annabeth, please."

Percy sat down. Thinking hard. "As far as I can remember, Annabeth must be super smart. I think she always explained things whenever I got lost." Chuckling, he added, "Man, I must've annoyed her a lot."

"Annabeth. Super smart. Knows lots of info, like Ella?" Ella tilted her head. Curiously.

Percy laughed. "Almost. I think there were tons of times when Annabeth started spouting off random facts. Now that I look back on it, the facts mostly have to do with national monuments and architecture..."

"Architecture. _Experiencing Architecture._ 'There are problems which are best solved by using visual effects-'"

"Yeah, as I recall, she can go on and on about it," Percy said. Kind of quickly. He doesn't want Ella to talk about architecture?

Percy continued about Annabeth. "I'm sure I liked her for a while too. Like one time, years ago - we were twelve, I believe - we were talking about a bolt or something. I think we were in a moving petting zoo because it smelled like hay. Anyway, I think it was the first time she really opened up to me so that must be why I sort of remember it. It was probably a nice conversation because I really liked her since that day."

Percy blushed. How strange. Heroes blush about girls? Or maybe... Percy only blushes about Annabeth. Ella giggled. How cute!

"What do you like? About Annabeth?" Ella enquired.

Sigh. Percy smiled. Dreamily. "Judging by the few memories I have of her, I like her smile, her laugh. She always smirked and called me 'Seaweed Brain'."

"Seaweed Brain?" Ella repeated. "Exotic food? With seaweed? Like sushi? Mako, chicken teriyaki, California, tuna, yam tempura roll. Wrapped around brains?"

"No, no, no, that would be gross." Percy made a face. Tongue stuck out. "Seaweed Brain - it's just a nickname. For some reason, I liked it when she called me that." He grinned.

Expression changed. Percy looked far away. "Whenever I did something dumb, she'd laugh and kiss me. I have a hunch she kissed me plenty of times because of my stupidity alone." Percy stared off. Intense green eyes. Philosophical. "Wow, that must mean I'm an idiot."

"Annabeth..." Ella plucked feather. Chewed. "Is she beautiful?"

"Very." Percy was gushing now. "She's tall, tan and athletic, with curly blonde hair. Even though she rarely combs it, her hair still looks great."

"Lovely." Ella began bobbing her head. Back and forth. Rhythm. "'Her hair, her hair / Falls perfectly without her trying.'"

"Oh! I know that one! It's a song!" Percy was happy. He remembered. For once.

"Sing for Ella?" Ella requested.

Sheepish. Percy said, "I'm pretty sure that my singing voice is horrible enough to get us attacked by cannibalistic dolphins."

"Yuck. Ella doesn't like dolphins. Too squeaky. Never heard of cannibalistic dolphins. Sounds unpleasant." Ella drummed her talons. _Tk-tk-tk-tk-tk. _"Fine. 'Her eyes, her eyes.' Annabeth's eyes? Colour of irises? Blue?"

Percy shook his head. "Nope."

"Brown?"

"Nope."

"Green?"

"Nope."

"Hazel? A between colour. 'Hazel Grace. It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.'"

"Um, about the hazel colour part, that's a nope. What was that last part again?"

"John Green."

Percy pointed at Ella. "You already asked me green."

"Never mind. Percy needs more books."

"I'm dyslexic. Books don't work out for me."

"Poor Percy. _Horseradish: __Bitter Truths You Can't Avoid._ 'Never trust anyone who has not brought a book with them'."

"Ouch."

"Sorry. Annabeth's eyes. Black?"

"Nope."

"Gold, like Hazel?"

"What? Oh, I see. Nope."

"Violet?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Gray?"

Percy nodded. "Yep. Annabeth has gray eyes. Really deep, intelligent gray eyes."

Ella looked up. White clouds. Grey shadows. "Gray eyes. _The Lightning Thief. _'They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.'"

"Okay, now we're officially back to unfamiliar quotes," Percy muttered.

Ella grinned. "Annabeth is pretty. Annabeth is smart. Percy belongs to Annabeth. Annabeth belongs to Percy. Like a novel. Nicholas Sparks. 'Sometimes you have to be apart from people you love, but that doesn't make you love them any less. Sometimes you love them more.'"

Percy considered. "I guess that quote is true in a way, but it's a bit too sappy for my taste."

Ella nodded. Agreed. "True. Never mind. Not Nicholas Sparks. Still, Ella should meet Annabeth. Annabeth should meet Ella."

"Maybe one day," Percy assured. He looked away. Coastline different. "But first, this boat needs to speed up a bit. We need to make a stop in Seattle."

"Ooh!" Ella piped. "Books in Seattle. More books for Ella!"

Pleased. Ella flapped her wings. Hazel and Frank stirred. Did Ella make too much noise? Nope. Show-and-tell done.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Mostly, thanks for putting up with my different writing style this chapter. Sorry about the wait! I've been busy with school; it's been super tiring. I'll TRY to update once a week. **

******Now that I almost have 30 chapters, I think it's about time that I repeat a narrator. I'd like to do another POV of a character from an early chapter. You know, back when my chapters were less than 600 words? But of course, I'll let YOU, my readers, have a say in my decision. **

**So... Here is my question of the chapter:**

_**Which POV would you like to read again and why?**_

**Answers, questions, comments, etc go into the reviews or my inbox. **

**BTW, I have a Tumblr dedicated to several fandoms, including PJO, , HoO, A:TLA, bleh bleh bleh. I just started it so don't worry; more posts are coming. **

**Tumblr name: simplyspectaculaire**


	29. Leo Valdez (2)

**I'M BAAACK! WITH AN EXTRA-LONG CHAPTER. Yay?**

**Yes, I know that I've done Leo's POV before. But that was back when I first started this story and my chapters were fairly short. Now my chapters are at least 600 words. ****I lengthened my chapters in order to please you, my readers. You're welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS THE PJO SERIES. THIS STORY IS NOT AFFILIATED WITH RR.**

* * *

LEO VALDEZ

_Set during The Son of Neptune_

In some ways, Leo thought Camp Half-Blood was similar to a regular high school. The campers took lessons everyday (Leo was taking Advanced Placement Metalworking and Remedial Canoeing). The mess hall was like a high school cafeteria except with free food that was actually edible. The harpies acted as people-eating lunch ladies doubling as janitors and above them all was Chiron, the principal. If Camp Half-Blood had a student council, it would be composed of all the cabin counselors with Annabeth as President.

Plus, the cabins were kind of like cliques.

For example: Cabin Six was Brainiac Central; Aphrodite's cabin was filled with the preppy pretty people; Cabin Five had the brutal bullies; the Hypnos people were exactly like those slackers that sleep through classes; Demeter's cabin consisted of environmental freaks; and the Apollo kids were the music geeks that strummed their guitars outside on sunny days and punished any critics with curses that forced them to speak like badly written teen-pop songs.

Most of all, like high school students, the campers always spread gossip about each other.

"_Did you know that Piper's dad is __Tristan McLean? Do you think she can get me his autograph?_"

"_Oh my gods. Is it true that Travis Stoll likes Katie Gardner?_"

"_Have you seen Clarisse's new electric spear, Maimer 2.0? Yeah, it's hideous._"

Seriously. Whenever Leo passed by a gaggle of Aphrodite girls, he got updates on various campers' love lives. In fact, everything that Leo knew about the missing camper Percy Jackson was based on what he heard from others. And Leo wasn't the only one.

After a game of Capture the Flag, Leo hung out with Jason and Piper for a bit. They talked about the highlights of the game, especially Jason's retrieval of the flag.

"Come _on!_ You guys have to admit it! That was an idiotic move on her case_,_" Leo argued as they headed to the campfire sing-a-long.

"Maybe she thought that Jason only worked with natural electricity," Piper countered, "She probably thought it was fine if she attacked him with a weapon that runs on artificial electricity."

"And I feel bad about breaking her new spear," Jason added, sounding very sorry, "Anyway, something kinda weird happened before Capture the Flag."

Jason told Leo and Piper about when he asked about Percy Jackson while gearing up for the game. He described how the other half-bloods enthusiastically talked about Percy Jackson. However, the campers all talked in the same time and it made it extremely hard for Jason to hear.

"I don't really remember what kind of things they said about Percy Jackson because they were talking all at once," Jason finished, "I only remember an implication that Percy took Remedial Archery and something about his sword being insured for 10,000 drachmas."

"So it's his _sword_ that's insured for a lot of money," Leo reflected, "All of my sibs told me it was his Minotaur horn that's worth a lot."

Piper seemed surprised. "Really? My siblings once said that his green eyes were worth a million drachmas. Though, now that I look back, I think they didn't mean that literally."

"Either way, I'm starting to really wonder what Percy Jackson is like," Jason stated, obviously to prevent them from going off-topic. "Are you guys up for a challenge?"

Leo, Jason and Piper devised a plot in order to find out more about Percy Jackson. Instead of working on the _Argo II _as they always did every afternoon, the three friends planned to ask around camp about the popular son of Poseidon. At four o'clock, they'd meet at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill to exchange information. Then they'd spend the rest of their afternoon in Bunker 9, finishing the _Argo II'_s construction. _  
_

Leo thought it sounded like a good, solid idea. Who, exactly, was Percy Jackson?

...

"His eyes... They're like the colour of algae, but not algae. Kind of like the photos of algae blooms from space. Do you know what I mean?"

"No."

"Haven't you ever Googled photos of algae blooms from space?"

"First of all: no. Second of all: I generally don't go on the Internet."

"Oh right. You're a _demigod._ No Internet for you unless you like monster visits." The naiad - Marina was her name - sighed. "I guess I'm not describing his eyes right. They're like diamonds..."

"You just said they're like algae," Leo reminded. He could here campers bustling around, having fun while Leo was listening to a kooky naiad.

"No, not like algae," mused Marina, "More like the photos of algae blooms-"

Leo finished her sentence, "From space, yeah." Before, he thought that a conversation about the well-adored Percy Jackson would be a fine opportunity to talk to some lovely nymphs. The naiads in particular always avoided Leo, whom they regarded as an arsonist ever since Leo's first time on a Greek trireme (FYI the canoe lake fire was an ACCIDENT). Now after several weeks, a naiad was _finally_ talking to Leo. Unfortunately, all she could talk about was how much she liked Percy Jackson's face.

"Hmm, I can't seem to have the right words that fit perfectly with his eyes. Hold up." The naiad took out a piece of paper from her pocket. She thrust a photo of a teenage boy onto Leo's face. The boy, presumably Percy, was looking off to the side, sipping a glass filled with a strange, fizzy, blue drink. "See look! This is Percy! Isn't he _handsome!" _Marina gushed.

"Whoa is this a Polaroid pic?" Leo gazed at the photo, amazed. "What is Percy drinking?"

"Blue Coke. His favourite beverage," Marina answered automatically.

"That's really weird."

"I know!" Marina told Leo, "I've been wondering about that for five years! It's a burning question that continues to haunt me - what is up with Blue Coke?"

Leo scratched his curly head, sheepishly. "Um. What I really meant was that it's kinda weird that you have a random photo of Percy Jackson in your pocket," Leo corrected.

Marina's cheeks turned blue, the way naiads did when they were embarrassed. "I got it from _Demigod Daily!_" she screeched, "Gods. Dryads always ask me that. I really don't know why it's such a big deal though!" She turned around and dived into the lake. Unsurprisingly, Marina did not resurface.

Leo sighed. Great. All Leo discovered during the past fifteen minutes was that Percy's eyes were kind-of-not like the colour of algae and that nymphs kept Polaroid pictures of him in their pockets. Actually, the fact that Percy had stalkers was rather interesting. Leo thought back to his Camp Half-Blood high school idea and added the naiads into the picture. Yep, Marina and the naiads were definitely those insane, camera-happy fangirls. Leo could already imagine the naiads in a high school hallway, squealing about the latest showing of _Demigod Daily._

At least Leo's previous conversations with other campers were interesting. Katie Gardner described Percy's achievements last summer during the Second Titan War (there were many). An Ares brute sorrowfully recounted a nasty bathroom pipe accident (apparently Percy had special toilet powers). Butch the Rainbow guy praised Percy's pegasi-back riding skills (was Percy a horse-whisperer?).

A high-pitched voice abruptly interrupted Leo's thoughts. "Are the naiads talking to you now? That's nice."

A small girl with blonde pigtails appeared at Leo's side. She was obviously younger than most campers and wore hot-pink braces on her teeth.

"Oh, yeah," Leo said, a bit startled by the girl's sudden appearance. "I just asked Marina a simple question about Percy Jackson and she went crazy about his eyes."

The girl laughed, her voice tinkling. "Yeah, everyone at Camp Half-Blood is pretty much like that."

Leo arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure? 'Cause that naiad was obsessive and weird."

The little girl smiled. "Sounds just like my siblings," she piped.

"Judging by all of the pink you're wearing, you're an Aphrodite kid, right?" Leo asked.

The girl nodded happily. "Yup! Name's Lacy. Anyway, I heard that you, Jason and Piper are going around asking about Percy. Do you need any more explanations?"

Leo thought for a moment. "Today, other campers already told me about many of Percy's heroic deeds. I'm not sure if there are any left to tell."

Lacy's eyes twinkled. "But how about Percy's love life?"

Leo considered. "Hmm, you're right. Nobody told me anything about Percy and Annabeth yet."

The young daughter of Aphrodite clapped her hands together in delight. "Great! Now I can give you my Percabeth Presentation."

"Say what?"

Leo gawked as Lacy took out a gigantic sheet of paper out of her front pocket. Lacy spread the paper in front of them, revealing an intricate chart titled AN IN-DEPTH STUDY INTO THE HISTORY OF PERCABETH. For each row, on the left-most column, a "Percabeth moment" was noted, along with the date of its occurrence. To the right, there was a summary and an elaborate analysis for each "moment".

Lacy caught Leo's astonished stare. "What? Don't you make these kind of records?"

"I have tons of blueprints for the _Argo II,_" Leo told Lacy slowly, "But I don't make creepy love charts like this. Heck, I'm not sure I can name all of Jason and Piper's, uhh, 'moments'."

Lacy gasped. "Hey, that reminds me... I need to finish my Jasper chart!"

"Jasper?"

"Jason and Piper, but that's a topic to cover another day." Lacy cleared her throat. "Okay, this is my detailed account about Percy and Annabeth's relationship, a.k.a. Percabeth."

For the next half-hour, Lacy talked non-stop about the "significant milestones that helped shape the Percy/Annabeth relationship that is observed today". While Lacy blabbed on about Percy's compatibility with Annabeth, Leo zoned out. He couldn't help it! When it came to long presentations, Leo's mind tended to wander. However, his thoughts were, indeed, "Percabeth"-related.

_Percy and Annabeth must have been really awesome together if there are Aphrodite girls recording and analyzing their every move, _Leo thought while he stared at the chart for the thirteenth time.

_So Annabeth is territorial about Percy... Territory... Cats mark their territory by peeing on it, _Leo thought during one of Lacy's analyses.

_An underwater kiss? Wouldn't lake-water go up your nose? I bet the naiads have Polaroid pics on that_, Leo thought at a point near the end of Lacy's lecture.

When Lacy was done with her presentation, Leo was already snoozing. Lacy loudly cleared her throat. At the noise, Leo woke up, disconcerted.

Lacy pursed her lips at the sight of Leo's bedhead. "So Leo... What have you learned from my lecture?" the little Aphrodite stiffly asked.

For a moment, Leo panicked. "I learned a lot, like, um..." He looked at the chart and saw a photo of Percy and Annabeth. "Percy has black hair... And it goes well with Annabeth's blonde hair... Yup, black and blonde looks good together. It's like that song,_ 'Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow'_."

Lacy nodded approvingly but grudgingly. "Exactly. What else?"

"Uh..." Leo desperately looked at his watch and his spirits lifted. "Actually Lacy, I gotta go. I have to meet Jason and Piper at 4."

Lacy tilted her head and held up her watch. "It's 4:03."

Leo smacked his head. "Awesome. I'm _late._" Leo stood up and ran off to Half-Blood Hill. Before he could forget, Leo turned back and exclaimed, "Thanks for the presentation Lacy!"

...

When Leo arrived at Half-Blood Hill at 4:07. Jason and Piper were already there, chatting.

"'Sup guys! Sorry I'm late." Leo jogged up towards Jason and Piper. "I was talking to a little Aphrodite girl and _man. _That girl wouldn't stop blabbing about 'Percabeth'. And I thought _I_ was an annoying motor mouth!"

"Don't worry Leo, you are," joked Piper.

Leo clutched his hand to his chest, mockingly hurt. "Miss McLean, I am deeply offended by those words."

Piper grinned. "I apologize Mr. Valdez. What I meant was that you are our _favourite_ annoying motor mouth."

The three friends laughed together.

Still chuckling, Leo said, "But the girl I was talking to had a whole, freaking _chart_ about Percy and Annabeth's 'moments'."

"Oh!" Piper interjected, "That's Lacy, isn't it? I have to admit, her Percabeth chart is kind of spectacular in a way."

Leo smirked. "I bet her upcoming chart about 'Jasper' will be _spectacular_ too."

Jason and Piper punched Leo's arms in unison.

"What was that for!" Leo complained, "It's a compliment!"

"Just wait and see, Leo," Jason playfully warned, "When you finally get a girlfriend, Piper and I will be there to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassing!"

"Yes you are," Piper told Leo, "All. The. Time."

Leo crossed his arms. "Very well then. I guess I have to find a girl with a good sense of humour."

Jason exchanged amused glances with Piper. "Imagine if Leo starts going out with some high-society, elegant girl."

Piper nodded. "It wouldn't be too surprising. Leo has a track record of hitting on minor goddesses."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Pfft. I'm not falling in love with immortal chicks anytime soon. I'm too focused on my baby, the _Argo II." _

"Speaking of the _Argo, _we should probably work on it right now," Piper suggested.

"I agree. We're way off schedule," Jason assented.

The trio left Half-Blood Hill and began walking to Bunker Nine. When they passed by the cabins, Jason said to Piper.

"Piper, why don't you start? What did you learn about Percy Jackson today?..."

* * *

**Oops. This chapter ended up much longer than I intended. I'm sorry I'm not sorry. ****Because I've been so immersed in school, I ended up incorporating some elements of high school life into this chapter.**

**Speaking of school... For those who haven't noticed, I won't be updating as frequently. I'm super busy these days and I barely have enough time to write. SORRY! If you want a story that will be regularly updated, check out my newest fanfic _100 Beautiful Words_**

**Random Question: Has anybody heard of Marina and The Diamonds? **

**Anyhoo, it's been a long time since I took a poll...**

_**Who do you want for the next POV?**_

_**- Travis Stoll (I haven't done a Stoll chapter in forever. This will be interesting...)**_

_**- Katie Gardner (I have never done anything Demeter-related so this will be something fresh)**_

_**- Piper (The third and final part of the "Jason, Leo and Piper interview the campers about Percy Jackson")**_

_**- Aphrodite (She's the patron goddess of Percabeth. 'Nuff said)**_

_**- Hazel (She'll witness Percabeth moments on the**_** Argo II, _happy moments or feels-like-I'm-falling-into-Tartarus moments._****)**

**-_Nico (I've finished reading House of Hades. Let's just say that his second POV will be pretty spoiler-y)_**

**Answers, comments and requests go into the review section or my inbox. Seriously, don't be afraid to PM me. I don't bite :)**

**I ALREADY READ HOUSE OF HADES. FEEL FREE TO MAKE HOH-RELATED SUGGESTIONS :D**


End file.
